The Certain Dangerous Espers
by battlefield4us
Summary: Future AU. Academy city is known for the population of Espers, but a villainous group manipulates the balance between man and Espers, creating a destructive force, now the heroes must find the truth and expose it, before they're all killed. I don't own Index/ Railgun, please enjoy, reviews and complements are approved.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to _The Certain Dangerous Espers,_ also known as _Codename: Espers_.**

**Before we start, I'll say this. Some of my recent stories sucked so far, including the recently finished story that was terrible. I am so sorry for disappointing some of you, I decided to do a bit better before the fall. To kill some time for RWBY or even my most anticipated story. I decided to give To Aru Majutsu No Index/ To Aru Kagaku No Railgun another shot.**

**If you're asking, it doesn't relate to TFWOH, this story is set in an AU where those things never happened, but eventually the entire lineage of Espers is gonna be most wanted soon enough. This universe has the main characters in a Judgment school in Tokiwadai**

**More information of this AU will be explained in the later chapters, So I hope you enjoy this story and have fun while doing so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to _To Aru Majutsu No Index_ or _To Aru Kagaku No Railgun_, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Prologue _

Darkness covered the entire room. Her eyes didn't adjust to the entire room, they weren't even closed. She could only hear the sounds of the of her breathing through her lungs, the next thing she could hear was the sound of an alarm. The red emergency lights flickered on, and it caused the whole room to adjust.

Her eyes looked over to the large steel door that could be opened by pulling it, right next to it was two metal benches on each side of the room. right in front of them was three other benches, the middle one was where the girl was sitting.

Her head was covered by a motorcycle-like helmet with dark blue color, and a shining tone. Her body was covered by leather body armor, with the symbol of as mall regular shield, and a white covering on it. the color of the suit was the same as the helmet. Shoulder pads covered the shoulders, of course, and arm guards were on both the left and right. There was also tactical leg guards in her, though half of it was not noticed due to the skirt that was covering it.

The girl looked at the metal door as it slowly opened up and blew wind right in the room.

"Alright Level 5, Remember the mission." The voice on the earpiece said, it nearly startled her, "Rescue the Hostages, take down all Tangos, and secure the perimeter, got it?" All the girl did was nod, and even though the voice couldn't see that, she took that as a yes. The girl walked to the edge of the door, and ran out of it.

She was now floating in midair, and the ground was several feet in the air. she was slowly falling, and preparing to do a nosedive. The wind broke through the helmet anf she could feel the cold air through her gloves. Her location was a school, it was invaded by hostiles, now they needed to get them out. The ground inched towards her every second, then she flipped and had her feet ready to land.

Inside the school, There was an armed enemy with a ski mask and shades there in the lighted classroom, and he aimed his rifle at the young high school students. "Everyone stay down!" He shouted, pointing at the long black-haired girl, "If any of you don't want to die, then don't do anything!" He continued yelling at the children, when he missed a girl outside dive bombing to the school grounds, and then the entire school went dark, the lights brighting the room turned off.

The criminal looked up at the lights and became confused, he turned around to see another ally with a polar bear mask at the door. "Sir, the power's out." He replied.

"Duh, I can see that!" The guy said, "Go fix it then!" The bear guy sighed, and walked out of the room, while the ski mask guy continued threatening the young students.

As the polar bear guy went outside, he felt like he was being watched, he wasn't worrying though, his shotgun didn't had a flashlight, and they didn't expected to use this during a nighttime raid like this. He found a power cable just outside the school grounds. He unlocked it, and it opened up, showing several switches for him to flip. bit there was a plug-in hole fit for a hard drive.

But he wasn't being careful enough, so when he felt the presence of a person, he reacted too late. He was grabbed by the mouth and felt electrified by the hand. Then fell down on the floor after the shock. the person who did that was the girl from the outside, she walked to the power cable, and put in a hard drive. She waited a few seconds before someone else came on the earpiece.

"Good, we got the entire surveillance system in our hands now." A Girl's voice was heard, "We have the hostages located in both the 2nd and 3rd floors, take the third floor, and be advised for any hostiles." The "Level 5" nodded and moved in.

Somewhere inside the 2nd floor, three guards stood around waiting for the lights to come back on. one of them had a top hat and a tuxedo, the second one was wearing a chef uniform, and the other had red hair.

"This is so boring!" the tuxedo guy said, pulling down his shotgun, "I'd rather be watching my favorite tv show than this!"

"Will you just shut up, and focus!" The red haired said. He had a handgun only, because no one could afford anymore guns. He took a step forward and aimed it at the hall, he was trying to test out how well he is at aiming. The chef guy was guarding the hostiles so the other two could just goof off.

The tuxedo guy walked to the the hall as well, "I am focusing, but why did we ever take this job in the first place?"

"Because it's either that or spend the rest of our days playing chess, and I don't want to go back!" The red haired continued his anxious talking until, he turn around to see his partner who had disappeared. He got confused again, and took one step forward, before someone got him from behind and he disappeared, leaving only the gun on the floor.

"Huh?" The chef heard that sound, and took a step forward to fond out what it was. The gun was there, but the guard wasn't, By then someone came behind him, but this time he acted by swinging himself around and using his rifle as a baseball bat, but he hit nothing once he saw what it was, then he got kicked from margins and he fell on the floor, then his hands were glued together from a handcuff on his back. He tried to look around, when a fist punched the day lights out of him.

Standing next to him was a girl, who was in the same uniform as the Level 5, only she was said to have a 'Level 4' sign on her shoulder pads. She had tawny hair with two pigtails that were held up by two small ribbons, it would appear that she was a teleporter, considering the fact that she was knocking down those guards with her ability. She opened up the door, and saw the seven hostiles trapped in there, they turned around and became happy.

"You don't have to worry, I'm here." She responded, then walked over to them, no injuries were sustained, so they were nowhere near critical Condition. She tapped the earpiece and replied to it. "Floor 2 has been secured, the hostages are now liberated."

"Good," said the voice, "Get those guys out of there Koroko, and we'll send your coordinates to the evac zone." The Teleporter nodded and gave The signal for the students to stay quiet and low, she moved out of the door, and the students followed.

"Back at the 3rd floor, the ski mask guy was yelling, "I want you guys to stay quiet and don't move an inch!"

Some student shouted to him, "You already said that!"

"Shut up buddy, you're supposed to be crying!" The criminal aimed his gun at the student, and he went back on the ground, he focused his attention back on the door, expecting someone to come out, "Come on, I want you to come out and do something stupid." He muttered to the door, it was probably because he wanted to shoot something so bad.

"What are you doing now?" The same student asked, standing up from his crouching position.

"Hey, I told you to say down and cry like a little baby!" the ski mask guy aimed his gun at him, and he did the same thing as before. Then there was a knock on the door. The ski mask guy opened it up and there stood another criminal, this one wore a Cat mask.

"Uh sir," he began, "Is it normal if there's two people handcuffed on the roof?"

"No man, it's not, and why did you asked that?"

"Because there's two of our men chained up, plus our popcorn's gone missing."

the ski mask guy shouted, "What, But that was my last bag of Popcorn!" He and the cat guy didn't notice the fact that they were being stalked, "And I was gonna watch a cool movie that just came out!" when he was still talking, someone ran up to him and the cat guy, The Unknown soldier moved in and grabbed his partner, then bashed him with his ally, they fell on the floor, and the girl touched both of them, shocking them with the sudden force of electricity.

They were both completely knocked down and the students got back in their feet, including the black haired girl. The electrifier looked at them and gave them the signal to move, they did so, and after the sound of footsteps, the girl stopped at looked at her, "Thanks." She said, and walked with the rest. The Level 5 moved after them, but was halted when a door opened in front of her, and someone came out of it, He was wearing a knight's helmet and he aimed his shotgun at her.

"Freeze lady." He said, "You're not going anywhere." The level 5 looked behind her to see two more people showing up, they were both wearing a clown suit, and they had rifles aimed at her.

"Looks like you got me cornered." The girl replied, she felt the nudged of the pistol's barrel and took one two back, before another gun aimed at her. her smile was hidden under the helmet. The crook took a step forward at her, and grabbed the handle of the Helmet.

"You're coming wit-" as he took off the helmet, the guy's words were not finished when the girl started to let out some of her electric ability and shocked all three of the criminals, without the helmet, the girl was revealed to have chestnut brown hair, and a small hair clip. She looked down at the criminals and replied, "nice try." Before kicking the guy's head. She was going to move again, when the sound of a girl halted her, she went back for the classroom, and saw another guy, one with a paper bag covering his head, holding a young aged girl hostage. He was dragging her back with A pistol on her head. The girl had brown hair like the Level 5, and had one pigtail at the back.

"Stay back women!" he shouted, taking every step backward as he continued aiming at either the young girl or the Level 5. the guy kept moving down the hall, and as soon as he left through the left hall she moved forward to catch up to him.

Back outside, Koroko and the other students arrived at the designated spot, "This is the place." She said, "We have to wait for our helicopter to arrive." she noticed the teenage boy with black hair coming to her.

He was awfully worried, "Miss." he said, shaking under his breath and looked back at the right before saying something, "There's another hostage back at the school, she's my younger sister."

"What, where is she?" Koroko asked.

The boy, who was at the verge of tears said "Back at the third floor, s-she's hiding from those crooks." another student came to him and tried to make him comfortable.

"I'll get her." The teleporter said, patting the kids head and running off, "Just stay right there!"

Meanwhile, the criminal kept moving the girl at the roof, and The level 5 caught up to him. "Let her go!" she yelled at him, the crook kept his pistol trained at the girl and she was scared. At that moment, a large light blinded all three of them. As the soldier shielded her eyes with her hand, she saw a helicopter moving towards them. This one didn't had any weapons and it moved to the enemy's side. As the level 5 noticed this, she let her hand touch the back pocket and got out a magazine that was still filled with unused bullets.

"You can have her lady!" the criminal said and pushed the girl away from him, at that moment, the level 5 threw the magazine and it perfectly hit the guy on his face, just as he pulled the trigger on his pistol in the air. He tried to get ready to shoot, but the girl was already one step ahead and she punched him right onto the helicopter, it was fortunate as well when the gun he was using slipped off his hands and landed at the girl's feet, she picked that up and unloaded it.

The helicopter closed it's door and hovered over the school. The girl turned her head to face the younger one, "Get downstairs, and quickly." She didn't had to say it twice as the girl nodded and ran to the door and headed down the steps. The level 5 looked at the helicopter as it continued to hover around.

Koroko reached the school grounds and was going to head through the door, when the young hostage came out. She ran to her and hugged her.

"There there, you're safe." she replied, and looked at the school roof, to see a helicopter there. "Run to the checkpoint, go straight and you'll find your brother." The young sister nodded and ran off. The teleporter moved inside to help her partner out.

The level 5 took steps backwards and watched the helicopter go far away from her, it wasn't fleeing just yet. It was perfect for target practice as the girl pulled out a silver coin from her pocket, this one shined through the chopper's light. she held out her right fist at the direction of the helicopter and flipped it, still at the aiming position, and at that moment, the chopper moved for a possible ramming attack. The coin lands on the soldier's fist again and she flickers her thumb just as it lands, causing the coin to go forward at incredible speed, and hit the target at the left side, nearly hitting the pilot. That backfired when the chopper started to lose control and tip sideways and crash on the roof, gaining a bit closer to the level 5.

'Damn, I should've thought his through' her mind spoke to her, as the helicopter gained closer in it's destructive path, she braced for impact as she covered her face with her shoulders and then Koroko appeared grabbing her and falling on the ground, which was a bad move as it gained closer.

Just when things were going to a bitter end, time stopped right in front of them. The soldier opened her eyes to notice the helicopter, and it was frozen in place, it wasn't an ability they had that caused it, it was the entire room. the level 5 girl was still pinned to the ground cause the teleporter was still on her.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed, moving her off her back as she landed right next to her.

The teleporter got off, "Sorry Sissy, but you know that helicopter would've 'killed' you if I haven't came back for that student."

"Yeah, I get that." 'Sissy' replied, even though it wasn't her name, she brushed off half of the dust off her suit and looked at the helicopter, the pilot was okay, but he was unconscious after that crash. She noticed the entire place was completely changing, the background which was the city became replaced with a light blue color, and the entire school was lowering itself, the unconscious criminals came out and appeared on the roof, still not getting up, the entire group of hostages was walking to them as the light blue room finished setting the entire school down to the granite like floor.

"Attention, The Simulation is complete." The announcer said all over the room. 'Really.' Level 5 thought to herself, 'Even if I almost 'died' you say that it's complete.'

"We would like the Students to return to their bunks for the night," the announcement stopped, but only for a good two seconds before it came back on, "Mikoto Misaka, please report to the lounge. Thank you."

"Aw come on." The girl groaned. "Do I have to go talk to someone again?"

"Haven't you got used to it now?" Shiriai said, "I'm sure it'll be better than that last person you met."

"Yeah, and that did not end well." Misaka walked through the white door, and got out of the hologram room with the rest of the attendees. Right before she left, she heard Koroko say, "By the way, I'm not sure you should've used your Railgun ability at that moment." There goes another test at Tokiwadai School for Judgment.

* * *

**A/N: this is all I got for now, I'll try to continue this story soon, Please review and tell me what you think of it, more Index/Railgun characters will appear soon. Just be in mind that I'm not much of an expert on this series, which is another reason why I'm doing this.**

**Anyways, have fun and I'll see you guys soon.**

**Bye.**


	2. A Normal Day Starts Right

**Here's a brand new chapter, this one will explain some details you may be wondering or not. And Just so you know, I appreciate the reviews for this. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Index/Railgun. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A normal day starts right_

There was an Anti-Skill prison at District 17, just near the base and the training grounds. Inside were some of the most evilest villains ever, whether they were Espers or not, they were brought here to serve their time for what they did. They committed crimes like, Take down one of the squads, steal unrealistic chemicals, steal pizza from a family (Which makes no sense), and take candy from a baby (That doesn't make sense either). There was one person who was more devious than that.

Two officers walked to the large hall to see her, the place was contained with twenty inmate who had their hands cuffed up tight and shouting out to everyone else. As the officers walked through the door, they could still hear them, even if it was shut. They walked down the stairs to what they call, "The Evil Prisons."

They walked in there and there was three jail cells, all covered in large steel walls, making it hard to see the jail birds. The officers chose the door on the middle, but stopped when they reached it.

The officer turned to his young-looking companion and said, "Rookie, what you're about to see is one of the most dangerous enemies of academy city."

the rookie, of course, was curious, "What did she do?" He asked.

"She took these twenty kids in for some experiments, and killed them, that's what the researchers said." He believed that note. "Plus we've been informed that she's a multi-skill user, but honestly, we never saw her in action." The officer opened the door. The room was very large, filled with some equipment used to entertain the inmate.

It contained a large weightlifting bench, still rusty after two years, a Flat screen TV consisting of two-hundred different channels except for dancing. A chess board that didn't had any chess pieces. A trampoline, that really shouldn't be there, a soda machine that only had one soda can in it. And there was an astronaut suit (How did that get there?)

at the center of the room was the inmate. Her long wavy brown hair was shown first, her hands were scribbling on a piece of paper, in front if her was a wall, but it was half covered by paper and each one of them was very gruesome. The officers took one step towards her, they didn't make any noise but she turned around to see them. "Officers." Kiyama Harumi greeted them, still sitting on her chair. "I've been expecting a visit from you."

"A little 'hello' would've been appreciated." the officers could see that she had bags under her eyes, meaning that she once again didn't sleep a wink last night. Her hands held a small pencil, and she was feeling a bit sweaty from the heat.

She asked, "What do you want this time?"

"Just some little info on this so-called announcement." He held up a newspaper, the front headlines said something about researchers getting taken down for crucial reasons. She took the paper and read through the first half.

_ Earlier last night, Several Anti-Skill members exposed the researchers of Academy City, and have taken them under custody. After digging up information, it's reported that they were wanting to take in Level 0s into their "Protective care," and use them for research. The test subjects were liberated and were brought for questioning, one of the horrified subjects told the media about their experiments._

_ "It was horrible," one of them replied to the Anti-Skill's commanders, "They had us trapped in these metal beds, and it felt like a needle trapped in my own skin, they were taking small samples of our blood and were using it for something they call, Project S."_

The article stopped there and it said to continue at pg. 3A. She let the paper on her table, and took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?" She let those words slip out of her mouth and looked back at the officers.

The commander said, "Project S. What is it?"

Kiyama just shrugged her shoulders, "heh, you honestly think I'd know something like that?"

"Answer the question women!" The rookie said, pointing his finger at her, she didn't flinch or anything, she didn't show any reaction. "What do you know about Project S?"

"I don't know anything about it." She tapped her fingers while she could see the officers wanting answers.

"my god, she's good at lying." the rook said, "How are we supposed to get some juicy info out of her?"

"That's the thing bud, She's an expert at lying, she even had a world record for it." The commander didn't know that something like that didn't existed, he was lied to by his own friends days ago, "so we need to-" he was cut short and saw Kiyama taking off her buttoned Shirt, revealed her own chest.

"You guy should really turn on the A/C by the way, it's too hot." she said, the commander looked at the rook, who was smiling like he was in a daydream, then he realized what he was looking at, and slapped his whole face.

"Quit It you pervert!" He shouted, before giving the rookie another slap on his face. He turned to Kiyama, "put that shirt back on!" The girl just sighed, and undid the shirt then covered her body by wearing it and buttoning it again. The commander continued, "As we were saying, All we got on Project S is nothing, except it could revolutionize the city, or even the world, what is it?"

"I am telling the truth sir, I do not know what it is." The doctor turned her chair around back at the table and continued scribbling, "Go ask someone else, maybe they might know."

"What are you working on?" The rook asked, she turned to him.

"Something not meant to be remembered." She took her paper off the table and showed it to him, the picture was a deep drawing of a person in tears right behind a glass wall that he couldn't get out off, there was two pair of legs standing beside the glass, and it was visible under all that shaded darkness. She sighed and got out some tape, and put it on the wall in from of her.

The rook wanted to ask what is with the drawing but was stopped by the officer, "Our time's up, let's head back to base." The two just left the room, and stupidly left the door open. a knelling Kiyama looked down on her desk, and kicked her chair off to the door, but it was stopped and pushed by a force field that was covering the outside world from her. without anything on the table, she buried her head on the table and only weeped one tear off her eye.

'Why are they still doing this to those poor children?'

* * *

Today was a bright and beautiful day at Academy City, even though it was clearly ten in the morning, the town was bustling with excitement, you could even see it on the citizen's faces. Today was gonna be another perfect day, except you should never be so sure about that if you work for Judgment and Anti-Skill, but if busting crime's your thing, then it's another day at the office.

Right near District 7, Uiharu Kazari was on the next train ride to Tokiwadai. Her destination was the school for the members of Judgment and Anti-Skill, it was their fifth month there and since it was only the summer, it was more like a college for some reason.

"Hmmm, This place should be interesting to check out." She thought to herself, she had a packet of some of the most visited places of the city, she had her finger on the picture with the large line of silk clothing, they were in perfect condition, but they weren't gonna spend any yen on it, because it costs ninety-nine thousand yen, (That's highway robbery!).

Her finger skimmed through the passage and got to a different picture with a row of flowers, similar to the ones on her head, "this look like a beautiful set of roses." She thought, unfortunately she should've noticed that someone was crouching right behind her, and grabbing her skirt and flipping it up, right in the middle of public.

"Surprise!" that was her friend, Ruiko Saten. "Wow, I can't believe you actually decided to pick the Kittens one today." She was mentioning Uriharu's panties, the flower-headed girlz

"Awwww, come on!" She screamed, and turned away from Saten and covered her skirt, most of the people noticed it right before she did that. "Was that really necessary Saten, I was having a quiet morning before you ruined it!" She angrily shook her friend.

Ruiko just chuckled, "I'm sorry, I wanted to lighten the mood up, and also it's been a long while since I did that."

"You could've done it a different place than this." Uriharu just walked a bit far from her and stood next to the window, but Saten just tagged along. Uriharu was a potential level 1 Esper though no one has ever seen her use her ability for sone reason, and her friend was a level 0, the weakest level of the esper lineage. it may seem tough, but they were okay with it. They were given hand-to-hand combat training instead while they try to reach their need for their abilities.

"So what are you checking out this time." Saten took a look at the packet, "Hey didn't we check out that place already?"

"I'm not sure, it's way different than the one we saw last week." the picture was showing a fountain sparkling far from a school, full of young kids. "I guess we have to start making a planner now."

"Anyway, Judgment's testing out our skills today," Saten replied, nudging her friend's arm, "And I'm pretty sure you can find out when the ability starts kicking it."

"Heh, I wouldn't get my expectations too high Saten." Said Uriharu. This was a thing Judgment does, they let the students get into some training procedures and test out on whether they advanced their power level or not. This is pretty much a bad thing for the people who fail at these sort of things, excluding Shirai, and other people. "remember the last time you took that test?"

"I know, don't remind me." Ruiko turned her head to the right and have herself a frown. "Who else, besides me, would lose to a level 0 kid?"

"Well there's me, so you're not alone on that." Her friend said, "Thanks to that, the kid advanced to Level 1, and he's bragging about it to everyone."

"Yeah, I can see him do that, If only Misaka stepped up against him."

"She's not supposed to do that, Last time that happened, She destroyed half of the training room, and it took the rest if the month to fix that."

"It wasn't most of her fault, that kid was responsible for that too." Ruiko said, the train's windows were showing a beautiful glimpse of the city, "But of course She's not taking things softly these days."

Uriharu replied, "Speaking of which, I wonder what she's doing now."

* * *

The Level 5 punched the punching bag numerous times, She was sweating all over and Nearly got it to break. Two people were observing this, Konori Mii, and Shirai. They could see this through the glass room, right in front of them.

"She's been practicing a lot lately." The teleporter said, seeing her 'sissy' kick the dummy right in the face, "It's almost as if she's mad at someone."

Konori nodded, "Either that or she wants to beat the crap out of those dummies, you never know with a girl like Misaka." while she talked, the girl felt the surge of electricity on her veins, and made short work of the dummy by completely hitting it's chest, then knocked it's head off a bit too hard, causing it to fall off it's shoulders and on the floor. "Great, now we have to get a new one. Again."

Misaka's been acting a bit rough on her fighting style, but who can blame her? She was a Level 5 esper, in fact, the only Level 5 of Academy city. She's been up in her skills for quite some time, which marks her honorary place at Judgment and Anti-Skill. She only served for three months, but she was a very important character in these organizations, sometimes, she's called for more important missions, but other times she just trains.

She walked out of the room and sat on the bench, wiping herself with a towel. The two girls walked to her. Konori asked, "How was the guy you spoke to last night."

"it was a complete waste of time," Mikoto answered, "He was showing me the average percent of crimes that's been committed last year, and now it's been lower down by only one percent, because we're stupid to know these things!"

"What do you mean?" said ShiraI, "we're not stupid."

"Then how do you explain this?" She pointed to the next glass room, where some guy tried to practice some karate move, he hit the dummy to his right, abd started to holler in pain, his scream could not be heard by the windows that block sound."Or even that?" She also pointed to the girl, who was practicing some wind power of hers, and she twitled around and fell on the floor. "Those two are level 2 and they still don't know how to use their esper abilities."

"Yeah, but at least one of them is an expert at firearms." Koroko replied, "I'm gonna to find out if any crimes are happening." She left the room, leaving only Misaka and the chief.

The cheif said, "Did he say anything else?"

The girl nodded, "He explained to me about this unknown thing the researchers were working on; Project S."

"Right, that was in the paper, we arrested those guys and they're heading to the Anti-Skill compound prison cells, did he say anything about why it is?"

"No mamm, that was just it, he was hoping we could find out for ourselves."

Konori nodded, "Keep that in mind, but we got other things to worry about."Herfocus continued, "We didn't managed to catch one of them though, he stole some of the blood samples and he was said to make a run to some other District."

"Does this concern me, because I could help out."

"No thanks Level 5." The chief walked around her for a bit, "This situation isn't prepared for you to go charge in, Our officers will take over that operation, You'll just have to wait." She left the room, Misaka got up and put the towel down on the floor and headed for the locker room.

'This 'Project S' thing must be too important to these people, I have to find out more' she thought to herself, 'But first, I have a very important meeting with someone'

About a few minutes later, she was changed into a buttoned shirt and some fine lining of clothing, not to mention her Gekota wristwatch around her left hand, she headed downstairs and walked out of the building to clear her mind about this.

Outside laid the beautiful sights of Academy city, the wind was calm, people were happy, and those stupid security robots were busy with whatever it is they're doing, The turbines powered The city twenty-four hours a day, and remained unscathed, the traffic was awfully slow but no one was in a hurry to get to work, considering that they can go there at any time, so unemployment was not an option anymore. Since it was the summer, some people decided to carry their umbrellas to get some shade, but they won't get bad luck around here.

Some of those people were okay with the summer, and had some of the hottest guys run around the city wearing only their shorts, so they can show off their muscles and abs. Some of the fan girls wanted to stalk them and get into a relationship with them. This happens all the time, so this was their newest hobby of the summer. Misaka stopped somewhere at a nearby crowded square block, and looked all over the place, she was looking for someone, and by someone, she means that stupid guy who can block her attacks.

"where is he?" She thought to herself, checking the entire corner for the boy, luckily for her, he was around this place.

'Ah crap, she found me.' that was what the stupid boy thought of, he was sitting on the bench, taking a fresh look at the city, when he spotted Mikoto. The boy had black spikes hair, and a leather jacket on him, his face was covered by a black hoodie so that he wouldn't be spotted.

He didn't want get caught by the electromaster herself, so he slowly got up, and tried to walk away without making one noise, but to the boy of misfortune, there's no way bad luck was going to let him go without something bad happening.

He was within seven steps away from her, when bumped into some random person who just so happened to have his phone out, and it was set to alarm mode. It ringed just as he dropped the phone and the entire block could hear the phone's alarm. The guy got his phone back to his hand and turned to the boy.

"Hey watch it punk!" He pushed him, and he bumped into another person, this one had huge biceps.

"Hey buddy, what do you think you're doing?" the boy got up on his feet and saw the guy.

He muttered, "ugh, just my luck." Right now, he was choosing between running away, or fighting, but those weren't good options at all, considering that they could outrun him, and there could be like ten of them around this place, but Misaka stepped in.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" She asked the rough guys.

"Trying to give the boy a piece of our mind, that's what." The biceps guy stepped closer to the girl, but she pushed his hand aside. "What makes you think you can interfere with us?"

Misaka held out her arm to her face, and her wristband, and it opened up to show a small holographic Judgment symbol. "Does this answer your question? You crossed the wrong path of a Judgment officer." The guys backed away a little bit after seeing the wristband, the boy turned to the officer and they were backing up as well, the rough guys disappeared within the crowd, and now the two headed off the block and into an alley, that was poorly lit with sunlight.

"Thanks for the help-" the boy was speaking, but he was slapped by Misaka very quickly and he fell on the ground. "Ouuuch!"

"Touma Kamijou!" She said the boy's Name loud enough to hear, he stood back up again, "I've been waiting for you to come here!"

"Ugh, is it another battle, because you nearly killed me that time, and I wasn't ready for that." Touma had a familiar history with Misaka, mostly because they've been dueling against each other, Misaka wants to kick this guy's butt, but he has a cool ability, namely Image Breaker, that can cancel the attack, no one knows that at all. Misaka's been wanting to hit him, and to make things weird, he was a Level 0.

"Well, you faked that, so I want a real match out of you, and I don't care how long it'll take!" This Esper was anxious to get a new fight started up, like always. Besides, what else does she have to do than protect the innocent?

"It's like eleven, I barely had a good morning, and now you showed up and it's not even the afternoon!"

"Just shut up, I don't want to waste anymore time, I want to fight!"

"Well, you can forget that fight, because I'm not going to do it." Touma headed off to the opposite direction.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Misaka shouted and stomped her foot, while electricity nearly lit up the place, plus it managed to hit someone's phone. Touma stopped moving, and turned around to face her.

"What did you that for!?" His reply was sharp and he was getting mad at the Level 5 master.

"For trying to back away from a fight, you chicken!" She started to continuing raging at him, even when he was looking a bit scared by something else other that her. "I've been wanting to get you down ever since you backed out last month, and I nearly won that time, So we're gonna do this battle whether you like it or not, got it!" She was demanding an answer, but Touma just pointed past her.

"Uh...We have caused some attention on us." He just said, Misaka sighed, of course she caused this sort of attention, whether it's another officer or some civilian, or even some Security Robots scouting the field, Misaka turned and said, "Apright officer, i'm sorry for-" She stopped short when she saw the person. "Ohhhhh...that kind of attention."

The person in front of her was a teenage with white mopey hair, and sinister red eyes. He had some sort of jacket on that was a grayish color, and had black gloves on him. This was an Esper both Misaka and Touma knew about; The Accelerator.

"You're gonna fight again huh?" He said, this guy was one not to mess with, he was confirmed as a Level 4, though his ability was never seen at all. He was also known as the most creepiest person of the city, because he whispers in people's ears and does a evil smile. He could be found in some of the most suspicious corners of the districts, and he does fit the description of a dangerous criminal, he even looks like one! "I would like to see that."

"Accelerator, what are you doing here?" Misaka asked, her voice was now stern, because this guy was here. There was a little history between them.

"I was looking for my favorite esper of town, nice to see her still bragging on Mr. Weak sauce To fight her." He was clearly mocking both of them.

"Hey, who are you calling Weak Sause?" That was one of the newest names for Touma, because that was an insulting name. The accelerator crossed his arms., he said, "Where are you going to fight exactly?"

The Railgun asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to fight you both as well, test out some of my strengths."

"Really?" This did not approve her at all, this guy barely uses his ability, and he just punches people in the face most of the time, but this was indeed good for Misaka. "Then, you'll have to meet us at District 10!"

Touma said, "You mean the abandoned District that was cut off from the city?"

"Of course, Do I have to remind you about this?" Misaka said, and turned back to Mr. Accelerator, "You better show up!"

"Oh I will." To get a head start, he dashed out of the alley, and back to the wonderful town. Now things were going to get a bit difficult from here.

* * *

**A/N: it probably wasn't much to end a chapter like this considering that we know a bit about the characters, Accelerator's a Level 4, Saten is fine being a Level 0, and Kiyama is in prison for some event.**

** I didn't mean to upset anyone if this offends them, this is an AU, and things will be different, kind of...****The next chapter is going to lead to the Esper plot, and a battle is gonna happen. Will Accelerator show up? That is a question I don't know yet.**

** Anyways, Leave a review, complement on some things if you want, PM me on which character you want to see in future chapters, and I'll pick the best ones. ****Enjoy your day, and I'll see you Soon.**

** Bye.**


	3. A Triple Battle

**Just a heads up for you, I never watched the rest of the Railgun series, so I'm probably gonna get mixed up with everyone's powers, inclusing Accelerator's. But it's an AU so...**

** This chapter will involve fighting action, and some mystery around Misaka. That will be figured out soon. Time to get started.**

**Disclaimer: Index/Railgun belongs to their real owners, And it doesn't include me. I just own the plot.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A triple Battle_

District 10 was known as the abandoned part of Academy City. No one has ever decided to try and get in contact with it, because it was ruined for a lot of reasons. The town used to be one of the hot spots of the city, until some graviton explosion set the city ablaze, now it just stands there looking bleak and bad. It was perfect for a battle, which is why Misaka recommended this place.

She stood by the car, and noticed two people arriving to the scene. Touma came in from the left side, with gloves on him, and Accelerator came without his shirt, revealing some awesome muscles and abs. This kind of thing would make girls stalk him for hours, luckily this place is forbidden for almost everyone. They all stood right on the street, waiting for something.

"We're here." He said, just like that, "So, do we have any rules for the fight?"

"Not entirely, I just want to kick Touma's butt." The Level 5 said, "But I would consider kicking yours as well Accelerator."

"Well, I'd like to see you try!"

Touma mutteted, "I'm not gonna like this at all." He stood back over right next to a damaged car, which was missing a wheel, and stopped. He wasn't fleeing, he was preparing himself. Accelerator did the same by standing right next to the building. And misaka stood in the middle of them.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Her reply was serious, her head was turned at the Accelerator, he just smiled, hoping for someone to make their move first, but not one of them moved an inch.

"Hmm, I'll go." the moment he said that, he ran up and prepared his move, Misaka stepped aside and watch him pass her, before she turned and moved her fist. Biut he also turned and got her hand, before it reached him. He used his and made an uppercut move to get her off her feet and fall to the ground, she got back up and this time used her esper ability.

She let her electricity go through and made it reach over to him, but he easily dodged it, and it headed straight for Touma, who blocked it with his ability; Image Breaker. The lightning moved right on his hand like it was nothing. He grunted as he walked one step to his attacker. But easily, she was knocked over by the ground, as the rocks she was standing on stood up and topped over, so she fell on the floor again, then she was on her feet again, and turned to The white-haired man.

His hands were on the ground, and in front of he large rubble of rocks. "What do you think of that?" He said, then he rushed to Touma, but he tripped him down quickly, before Misaka kicked him in the chest. He stayed on his feet and backed up, right when Accelerator got back up and attacked Misaka on the shoulder, she flinced from the pain, and tried to get a comeback move, by slamming her fist on his face, he took that hit and tried to get her back.

But she was able to dodged it, and use her electricity to hit him and let him go to the ground next to the doors of a thanks to that, Touma managed to hit Misaka before she had a chance to see him coming. She moved her left hand to punch him, and it was pretty much effective, as he tried to stay on the ground, before Misaka threw her powers out to him, he blocked it with his ability from his right hand, and failed to notice his other opponent whipping out his, he unleashed his hand and the ground vibrated around him and pushed him inside the building hard.

Accelerator smiled evilly, until he saw Misaka running towards him. She had her arms covered with her electricity, and slammed both of them to Accelerator, he was twitching, before he kicked her leg and made her stop. She grunted and made an attempt to strike back, only to get another kick in the knee by the white-haired.

Touma got himself back up and moved a large piece of rubble away from him. He noticed that the fight was still happening, and he wasn't going to pass this moment. So he came to Accelerator and slammed himself against the opponent. They both fell on the floor, while Misaka just watched, before she jumped in the small man pile, the three got back up and backed away from each other.

"You ready to give up?" Touma asked the determined Level 5 Esper. She shook her head while breathing easily. She looked at Accelerator and he wasn't backing out either. They all took a step forward to engage in more "brutal" fighting. But all of a sudden, an explosion erupted from a small market, and caused all three of them to stop.

That caused the glass to break apart and reveal two people walking from the flames. the one leading was a tall and slender girl with beautiful tea-colored hair and a pretty face. She wore a black flame-proof jacket with black boots Put on. right next to him was a man nearly the same size as Misaka, he wore a lot of black stuff. He wore a weird mask that had it's eyes glow red, and a hoodie to cover the mask. He had gloves on and body armor that was protecting him from the fire.

He took out a small chip and said to his partner, "This is the piece." A nod was all he got from the girl, "Let's head back to Kihara, and get this thing done." The three in the background didn't hear this, they crouched behind a car and saw them walking away from the damaged market. The white haired watched them, before getting up, "What are they doing?" He asked.

Touma replied, "Don't ask me, they might be causing some trouble here."

"Then let's take them down so they won't do it again!" The Accelerator ran out to them, Touma was going to protest, but decided to scratch that and tag along. Misaka followed them, normally she would use this chance to call for backup from Judgment or Anti-Skill, but seeing that her least two favorite rivals are going to the fight, she scratched that idea and rushed in.

The two enemies notice them, and only stood their ground. "Isn't this nice?" The masked man said, "We got some losers wanting a fight, care to do the honors Meltdowner?"

"With pleasure!" The one called Meltdowner replied. She whipped her hand out and a light green orb lit up the palm of her hand, before she sended a large laser that headed straight for the rivalry trio. Touma blocked the attack with his right hand and watched Acelerator and Misaka head straight in the fray.

The Meltdowner stopped, and noticed white-haired approaching her, so she let him deliver a fist move, and she dodged it and slammed her arm on his stomach. He felt a little bit of pain, but he was not gonna lose to a girl. He smiled and kicked her body for a little comeback, she delivered an uppercut move and he just stood back, before he slammed his fist on her face, she grunted with a smile and grabbed his next fist, before letting her hand light up, but before she made her ability go out, she was punched away by Touma, and she rolled on the floor and got on her feet, facing the two boys.

Misaka was facing off against the masked dude, she let her electricity flow through her right arm and prepared to strike, but he dodged it, and let her try again, but he was dodging her moves very quickly, he let his fist go to her face, and she delivered abother punch and it was successful, but the man showed no reaction to the pain. he backed up and prepared to unleash his ability.

His hands both lit up with fire coming out of them, and he threw one of them to his opponent, she dodged the attack and let the fire burn it's way into a random window. She looked at her newest enemy and sended a lightning strike at him, but he got his left hand out and the electricity came to the fist and disappeared as if it was nothing.

"What the-" The level 5 studdered at the sight of the unexpected move the masked guy made, he was able to block his attack just like Touma. "How did-" she wouldn't continue as the guy advanced towards her, she blocked his fist move with her elbow and delivered another punch to him.

Accelerator and Touma both dodged the Meltdowner's attack and punched her in the leg, she didn't stop fighting, she dodged the next set of attacks, and as Accelerator got his hands on the ground to shake it up, she rolled over to the left. Her hand got out the ability and it hit both of the guys and crashed them through the building, nf onto the next street. They were not doing so good, and they had a lot of bruises on them.

The meltdowner focused her attention on Misaka. She unleaded the green laser, and she dodged it and it hit the car and destroyed it in an instant. Misaka unraveled both arms and let the electric powers sprung to the Meltdowner, who got hit almost immediately, and the masked dude, only he blocked it and let the flames from his left hand go attack her, she dodged it yet again, and sent out her bolts of lightning at him, but he step sided every one of the blasts and unleash a bunch of wind at her, completely moving her off the ground and land very hard.

"Damn, these guys are good." The girl muttered to herself, she got her balance back and didn't do anything this time, "I should've called in backup when i had the chance."

There wasn't much she could do against two powerful espers. "Are you ready to give up?" the Meltdowner asked, excluding the part where she was electrocuted, she was feeling fine.

"Do you think I would do something stupid like that?" Misaka replied, ready to strike back at them, but Touma grabbed her just before she rushed in.

"Come on lady," he said, "We got to leave. Now!"

"No way Kajimo, I'm not fleeing from a fight like this!"

"Forget this fight, we need to get out of here before things get way worse!" The bad guys left the trio slowly getting out of their sights, before they ditched the District in ruins. The tired esper dragged a deadly Level 5 away from the fray and let her go once they were in the clear.

"The hell did you do that Touma?" She reply in agony, "I could've handle those guys without you two getting in the picture!"

"Just shut up Electromaster!" Accelerator spoke, "Those guys were too tough for even a Level 5 such as yourself, and you know it! You could've been killed!"

"Well, I don't see the point in fleeing anyways, They might attack the other Districts!"

"We don't know if they will Mikoto." Touma brushed up his shirt in reply.

"They will, I know this, we have to-"

"Shut up already!" Accelerator was tired of the agony coming out of Misaka's mouth so he punched her on the right shoulder, then she grunted in sudden pain from the impact of his fist. Touma replied to the white-haired, "I think you just found her kryptonite friend."

"You had to do that!" She shouted, then took a lot of steps away from them before shouting back, "I'll get you for this Accelerator and Touma!" She stopped walking as soon as she reached the traffic sign. This was exactly how almost every battle went out, she would eventually just lose to Touma or Accelerator most of the time, but she never came close to breaking up the fight.

She rolled up her right sleeve and it showed that her skin had a wound. There was a scar left by a bullet and she had it on her for as long as she can remember. "Damn, he had to do that." She muttered, still aching from the pain, she walked off to get out of this district and planned for her revenge against the two boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Judgment, someone was getting kicked in the face, and fell off the ring. The opponent that beat her was Saten, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked down at her defeated foe. "Not bad At all." She said, reaching for the guy's hand and letting him get up. She turned away and went out of the gym, where Urharu was waiting.

"How did it go?" Saten asked her flower-headed friend.

She gave the reply, "not so good, I'm still not being advanced to Level 2 because I couldn't focus so much on my ability."

"Really, I thought you would be able to protect that stupid ice cube everyone's been talking about." The 'Stupid Ice cube' was part of a test for the people with Thermal hand, an ability to keep the object at it's precise temperature. The first stage was for level ones, which involved them to keep the three inch ice cube at it's normal rate, while trying to melt away from the hot room.

"Hey, none of us are able to get past Level 3 on that one, it's too hard!" Kazuari watched her friend lie down on the bench and twiddle her thumbs. "You've seen some of us do it!"

"I forgot about that part." Saten said, only trying to sound like she was being a bit honest with that one, she only saw that on the security systems, and the results weren't so pretty. Uriharu didn't even say anything about that, she didn't had anything else to say in order to change the subject, but her friend did.

"Where's Misaka?"

The flower girl shook her head and said, "I don't know, she may be busy fighting off that one guy from somewhere, or even on some tough mission." As if on cue, the door suddenly bursted open, revealing a post-battle form of Misaka. She was a but brushed but she was still standing.

"Where's the Chief?" She asked, not even saying hello or even saying a greeting.

"Oh Mikoto, you're just in ti-" Saten said, before the electrocuter passed her in ignorance. She went off to the stairs and proceeded upwards. Saten just said, "um, that was a bit strange..." Uriharu saw this and decided to follow her upstairs. After going up the fifth floor she stopped and saw the Railgun knocking on the Chief's door.

"Hey, Chief I need you!" She shouted, banging the door Numerous times.

"Uh... Misaka?"

"Sorry Uriharu, i'm in the middle of something."

"Misaka, that's not the chief's door." As soon as she said that, the Railgun turned around, "that's the MASTER chief's door." the words on the door was entitled, Master Chief.

"Ohh," Misaka smiled nervously, "Sorry master chief, just keep found whatever you're doing," she ran up another flight of stairs and eventually reached Konori's door. "Chief, we have a problem."

* * *

The evil duo managed to move from District Ten to their destination; The Windowless building. It was one of the most conspicuous and possible evilist part of the city, also it was claimed the worst building ever made, because there was no windows. AT. ALL. the duo stepped inside and after getting up like twenty or something floors, they met their leader.

He was in an elderly state, and he had a sinister smile, this guy was clearly expecting the duo to arrive, he turned to them.

"So Meltdowner, it looks like you and Exo managed to get it." He responded, as the meltdowner gave him the small chip, he then asked, "were there any troubles?"

"Well, there was only three people, but they were taken care of." She said. "One of them was a Level 5."

"Hmm, interesting." It looked like he was ready to listen for some more on them, but he told them to be dismissed and they walked away from him. He was left alone with the small chip and a sinister plot, all planned together for a new revolution.

* * *

**Okay, so now we've seen accelerator in action, the Meltdowner, some halo joke (Sorry about that), Kihara Gensei as the bad guy of this entire story, the mysterious wound on Misaka, and Newcomer Exo (A mysterious Multi-Skill user).**

** I apologize if this chapter is short and doesn't help much, but it's all I have for this week, you can make speculations on who Exo is, he may be an OC, or a existing character, but I can't tell you who it is. and In case I messed up on Accelevator, Don't hate me, please.**

** Next chapter will involve an Index character, and we all know who that will be, *cough* Index *cough*. Once again review and compliment on some of the things I put in.**

** Hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Peace time

**Warning: this chapter is a bit short, very sorry for this. It's been a while since I updated this story. Enjoy.**

**Railgun/Index doesn't belong to me, it belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: peace time.**_  
_

"Wait, so there was a girl with laser powers, and a gas mask guy, and they all kicked your guys butt?" Konori reviewed on Misaka's story, they were in the Chief's room filled with all sorts of blue stuff, and Uriharu sat next to a desk cabinet, listening to the story as well."It would explain why you were in a rush to find me."

"Yeah, There was something that puzzled me. The masked man had the same power as my 'friend'." The reason Mikoto called Touma a friend to others, is that so no one could believe that they were constantly fighting each other. "And he has a grab bag of other abilities in his disposal, Do you think he's-"

"A Multi-Skill user? Yeah I think so." The chief whipped her glasses clean and put them back on, "It's the third one we've heard about." She got up from her desk and circled around it and Misaka, "What were his motives exackly?"

"That is something I don't know, he was with the girl and I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but they destroyed a market, so I assume they may be criminals."

"It looks that way, but I don't think we had any chance of finding them, since you saw them back at District 10." As the chief got her seat, she heard a phone ringing, she took a look at the caller ID, and answered, "Hello...Oh it's you again." She was smiling and her face was turning red, to show that she was blushing. "Yeah, everything's good here, what about you...uh huh...yeah, I'll be there tonight, see you then." She hung up.

"Was that you're boyfriend?" Uriharu asked.

"No it wasn't Kazari, it's none of your business!" Konori put her phone away and yelled that out in denial, she looked back at Misaka and continued her review. "We'll have to send out a couple of our patrols there, and find out where they are at."

"So, I guess this doesn't involve me, right?" Misaka said, she did Want to help the paroles, but they were denying her because she's too skilled for this, she is needed in way tougher missions. The chief nodded and dismissed them.

Once outside the room, Uriharu and Misaka headed back downstairs. "Misaka, you've been hit on the shoulder again, haven't you?" The flower headed girl asked, expecting the answer to be positive. She did get that answer from a nod.

"It's nothing, I can manage," she held her right shoulder, and guided her left hand down the rail of the stairs.

"you know, one day you're gonna have that repaired if the pain gets worse."

"Please, I am perfectly fine with the fact that I still have a wound on my shoulder, it's okay." Misaka kept denying that, her wound on her right shoulder was from some bullet, everyday since that moment, her shoulder would feel great pain if she was hit right on that designated spot. She changed the subject very quickly, "How's Saten?"

"other than the fact that she did the same thing this morning," Uriharu was meaning the skirt flipping thing that's normal, "It's okay, I figured that after a couple of exercises, She could reach Level 1...in a matter of weeks." This was a disappointment for the flower wearing girl, she wanted her friend to reach an entirely new level and not stick to Level 0 as always.

"Well, I hope it's worth it." The rest walked to Saten. She finally greeted them, shaking their hands.

"So Misaka, what was going on?"

"I found out that there's two people at District Ten, and they fought us." She rubbed her shoulder still. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Glad to hear that, since you always end up getting brusied like that." this was true enough because this happens a lot. "one day, you might need to call backup."

"Yeeeeah." Misaka rubbed her head in reply. "I still need to learn to do that."

* * *

"Damn that girl, why does she always want to pick on me?" Touma asked himself that, heading to his dorm, he calls: Kajimo residence. he opened the door, and then a water bucket came down on him, spattering water all over him. he heard a girl laughing.

It was Index, she had short light blueish hair and a small apron over her white shirt. she was a residence and a friend of Touma for nearly a year. She was also a five-star cook, and sort of likes Touma more than a friend. she was at the kitchen cooking something real nice. "yeah, very funny." he said. he took off the bucket and greeted Index.

"You were awfully wait this time." she said, walking over to the exhausted boy and giving him a short hug, before continuing on to her duties. "What happened?"

"I just had a deal with this trigger happy esper and some crazy lunatic, the usual." Touma wasn't in the mood to discuss more, but his friend did.

"That's not usual, you always get yourself hit in the face by that girl."

"Yeah, it's her hobby." Touma sat on the bed, "What's cooking?"

Index replied, "Yakisoba, I'm just finishing up." She set up the napkin on the small table and sat on her side, while Touma just walked there without saying anything else.

"It looks good." he just said, picking up his chopsticks and fiddling with them, Index was already on with the food, biting it down. Touma just used the chop sticks to pick up a small piece and putting it in his mouth. Then he felt his tongue being lot on fire.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! IT BURNS!" He cried out loud, running to the kitchen sink and turning the nozzle to cold, letting the water sprinkle all over his face. Index stopped eating, and watch the poor boy wash his mouth down. One he finished, he looked at the cook and said, "What did you put in that?!"

"Just the normal ingredients with some new condiment I brought from the market." She held out a small red bottle. "Spicy Love" is what it said, she looked at the bottom of the label, "Warning: this bottle has one-hundred percent of spice, and zero percent of Love."

"Of course, you just got ripped off again." Touma took that bottle and threw it out te window, where hopefully, it wouldn't hit anybody. "You got to stop buying these products."

"They only cost about 10 Yen, so I didn't want to pass that offer." Index kept eating her food, barely even getting hot by the spice flavor.

"Ugh, anyway did you hear that the Orbit Portal company has finally announced that it could launch us to space in the next two months?" He changed the subject quickly.

"That's the one thing that's on almost everyone's mind." Said Index, "It's obviously gonna fail when that time comes."

"They made Prototypes and did tests, and they said it 'won't fail big time.'" Index twiddled her chop sticks, listening to this information. "And also they're launching the real one at the west, so if it works, then we'll be going to Mars."

Index raised her fist to say yeah, but she was too busy eating her cooked food, that she wasn't much into this. "Well, if it blows up on the way to mars, don't blame me." There was a knock on the door. She got up and said, "I'll get the medical kit."

"Why are you getting that?"

"You'll see." While she did that, Touma walked over to the door, Index slowly put her five fingers up and started counting them down. "Five. Four. Three. Two." She heard the door close and then some sort of sound was heard outside, it was the sound of a punch.

* * *

"Hey Kiyama!" The rookie said to the prisoner, she was still on her chair, and wasn't making much of a fuss when that guy arrived. "How's it going girl?"

She didn't say anything, she didn't take off her shirt, because there was a new rule of clothing, so she just stayed hot most of the time, she was sweating from this heat, but made no reaction of showing it.

"Fine." She just said, tapping that desk with her finger as usual.

"I brought you some ramen!" The rook set down the bowl of delicious ramen on the desk, she looked at the foil covering it and it said, 'What do you know about these two?' under it was a picture of two figures, unfortunately they were hard to identify due to the lack of quality.

"What is this supposed to be?" She asked, picking up the picture.

"it's pretty much the only footage we got from one of the cameras at District 2, the only thing we can find is that they mentioned something about Gensei. Are you familiar with this Gensei guy?"

"Of course, I could I not?" Kiyama turned to the room, "He's the head of the scientist research company, you just barely got him."

"was he one of the few that escaped our grasp?"

"Yes." Kiyama looked around in case of a camera recording this conversation, "You're just here to interrogate me right?"

"No," the cop lied, secretly using his tape recorder behind his back, but she was able to notice that. Her left eye turned to red and the rook was unable to notice that, even by a slight glance. "What makes you think that?"

"A lot of reasons sir." She let her hand touch the man's chest, and then he reappeared all of a sudden upside down, he fell on the floor and let go of the tape recorder. She picked it up.

"This is one of them." She said to herself.

"Stop!" She looked to noticed that three officers were pointing guns at her from outside the room, she stood there only, and threw the tape recorder to the doorway, only to have it deflect the force field and crash to the wall, breaking apart as it landed.

"Sorry about that." She let the rook up and he looked at her wildly, before running back outside towards the officers.

"You okay?" One of them asked, backing up.

"yeah, just one question, why didn't you guys bulit power-proof prison cells for people like her?"

"We didn't have enough money." The guards kept their rifles pointed at the inmate, who smiled a bit before setting her chair back, the steel doors appeared and closed her from the outside, so that she wouldn't escape.

* * *

The location was at District 15, known for it's shops and fashion departments. Most of the people there was buzzing with the excitement of what to buy next, this place is one of the hotspots of criminals, most of them are here to destroy or steal property as always, luckily there's the Anti-Skill force guarding those hot spots and protecting the citizens, so things can be peaceful.

Today, Omega team was on patrol, standing on the side of the best shopping mall in town, the squad has Yomikama Aiho, Saigou Ryouta, and Tessou Tsuzuri were a part of them, and now were walking over to the front entrance of the place. Most of the shoppers were eyeing them, but they walked away normally.

"Hey Saigou, did you asked her out yet?" Aiho joked, looking over at the man, at the front entrance of the clothing section.

"I didn't." He replied, "It takes time and patience to do something witty like that, you don't want to make a wrong move!"

"Said the man who failed to woo a girl nine times."

"I know, don't remind me!" Saigou said, watching the girl chuckle, "the last thing we need is Tessou to get problems from boys like me."

Aiho said to this, "It could happen, right?"

Tessou, who had been absentminded from the conversation, noticed and said unwittingly? "Oh, yeah it could." She rubbed the back of her head in reply, and looked away from the talk. So far she was focusing on the patrol, hoping to get to a different ranking then a rookie.

So far, she has been in Anti-Skill for nearly six months, but she hasn't been improving much these days. She wanted to earn a more suitable position, considering that she was not equipped for much fighting.

She kept her mind out of the talk and then noticed a peculiar person moving through the crowd of excited people. There was a hooded guy covered and was heading somewhere far from here. Tessou decided to follow him.

She moved through the sights of people to find this hooded man's destination, he moved out of the store and the rookie followed him out and to the road, he was able to get past more people and into an alleyway. He stopped there and looked around to see if anyone followed him, sure enough he was.

The man took one good look at the place, before taking something out of his hand. But he was grabbed by someone very quickly, and pinned right at the wall. "Oww!" He cried, just as he was within inches of the meltdowner's face.

"Did you miss me?" She asked right to his ear, smiling and slamming hI'm on the ground. She gripped the man's arm tightly.

"Oww, didn't expect to find you here again!" The man was strugging to get out of her grasp but she was stronger than he thought, "what do You want?!"

"The object in your hand would do nicely." The man had his hand being grabbed by he girl and she took the object, "thank you."

"Aren't you gonna let me go..?" the man got his answer when the Meltdowner push his head against the wall and walked away. After she left, Tessou looked back at the downed man and back to the alley.

"Who was..?"

* * *

** Well, we know some things now. Index is a friend, Tessou is a rookie (just a question, is she a rook in the actual series?), Konori has a potential love connection, (can you guess who from this chapter?) and things are going a bit well.**

**again, very sorry. This chapter was a bit short and i was running out of time to do some other stuff, but don't worry. Next chapter will arrive next week. Maybe it might be more than 3,000 words.**

** in the next chapter, We'll see more of the Meltdowner, and Misaka's problem. See you then, bye.**


	5. Cruel Times

**I'm back and now things are going a bit well, I have a new set of problems. The first is RWBY of course, the second is the time left before summer ends And the third is explaning bits of the AU, don't worry I'll try my best.**

**i'm actually not sure which is a good pairing, if i could come up with one for this fanfic. Maybe later.**

**enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, not surprised by that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Cruel times.

The biggest problem this town has is it's population. There was like near three-million, and some criminals fitted in that sort of crowd, but Judgment and Anti-Skill is doing it's best to save their once peaceful town from every criminal ever made.

"Look, I don't know why anybody would want to try and take down two unknown guys who could be potential bad guys." The driver of the Anti-Skill van complained, discussing about the news Misaka saw. they were moving away from District 7 to one. "We barely even know much about them."

"No kidding there, we don't have much of an Alibi and nothing on their abilities." commented the girl from the passenger side, Koroko, "red light." the driver stopped the car as it reached the traffic light, where cars from their side stopped and let the others pass them.

"Miss Shirai, did it ever occur to you that your 'sissy' May be having problems?" Asked the obnoxious driver.

"Other than that wound, no. And even if she did she would explain it to us."

"Well, she never said why that wound was here in the first place, did she?"

"...She never did." His caused a bit of silence, Shirai has been wondering why for the last few months since Misaka enlisted in the organization. During her time becoming a level 5, she noticed that she was struggling with her training, and that she was easily hurt by the shoulder during most times. She would deny it over and over, until they asked no more.

The silence was broken when Koroko continued talking, but changed the subject, "What happened to your family?"

"Oh, they're good, my younger sister is attending Tokiwodai high, my father is traveling overseas, and my mother is finishing up her novel, 'Fall of the fireflies.'" the driver smiled at the words he spoke. "What about-"

"Don't ask. Everything's good." He level 4 teleporter probably regretted that choice to talk about the family business. Plus she wasn't much into family talk, "green light." The driver put his foot on the accelerate pedal and drove on the road again, "What is that novel about?"

"Which one?"

"The one you're mother was finishing up."

"It's about a evil girl who wants to avenge her mother, by finding the killer and theN Continuing to her evil plan of world domination, it's really interesting."

"Uhh.." Koroko just replied like that, "That is actually confusing." She may have been confused when the driver said, that the girl wants to rule the world but after she avenges her mother, "Really, it is."

"Yeah, she gets that a lot." The driver made a right turn and reached the Segway of the road. "She's actually planning a trilogy since the beginning. I just have a feeling that it could have problems."

"I hope she could get past them." The teleporter looked out the window and, seeing the beautiful sights of grass, sighed.

the driver asked then, "So, what's the mission again, I forgot." He handed a tablet device to Shirai as she activated it and was given a quick summary of the mission. "We're heading to District 1 to investigate one of the labs for any information on that Project S Thing, firearms are advised, but do not harm anyone unless they take 'drastic measures.'"

"Oh, so we're gonna be secret agents in this one, nice." commented the officer.

"um, excuse me sir." One of the officers from the back tapped the driver, "can you please keep it down, because some of us are sleeping."

"Fine." The driver focused on the road again, while the guy went back to his original spot. Shirai put the tablet on the side and took a look at her dark blue watch, the judgment symbol glowed white, before she pressed a button and it disappeared, and was replaced by the time. It was 1 in the afternoon, and then the numbers got replaced by the symbol again.

"Sissy, whatever is going on with you, you'll have to tell us soon." She closed her eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

If there was anything to describe the Meltdowner, it would be evil. After getting that guy down, she was able to receive the object which was a small Key. It was coated in gold and silver, she smiled at herself for getting it, "Heh, if only some of those pests were easy to beat." She said to herself. she stopped short when her phone ringed, she took it out and answered, without checking the ID. "Hello?"

"Mugino, do you have the key?" That was the sinister voice of Gensei.

"Yes sir, should I head back to base and help you out-" Her voice was stopped by Gensei.

"no need, i'm not expecting it to arrive yet," while Kihara may sound like a good person at this tone, he was still evil in his right, "You might as well just hang back for a bit, come to the base later."

"Sir, I don't-" the phone hung up quickly, she put it back in her pocket and looked over the place again. Apparently she was being stalked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Some guy in a blue jacket said to his fellow partner, who wore a white shirt And a cap.

"Um, you're thinking about getting _Sword Art Online II_, right?" He answered incorrectly.

"No idiot, that series was too hard for me to finish! I meant go over to this cutie girl and doing something manly to her!"

"Ohhh, you're gonna ask her for a date-" the stupid guy was slapped on the face.

"Shut up!" The two men decided to come out of their hiding spots and see what the girl was up too. She stopped at a 6x6 square block that was a dead end, there was some classic cars there that were in need of extreme measures. Luckily she was the one to give it to them.

"Time to work out some of my skills." She said to herself and prepared to attack. She thrusted her hand forward and a bright light green sphere came out, it then extended itself as a laser and blasted one of the cars on it's side.

there was thick explosion that represented what was left of it.

"Holy-" The guys had their words stunned by seeing her ability, "That looks awesome!"

"You can say that again!" The second person with the cap was aching to see more of that awesome power of hers, he turned his head to the practice again. She was just warming up, as spheres appeared around her and blasted into different sections were the cars were, they were being blown up in a matter of seconds. the doors slipped off them and were slitting down to a few inches of her. Mugino smiled at this display, then something fell on her head softly, she took a look at it, and it was a small sunflower.

It was being thrown from the guy with the cap, the other one was resisting him from doing so. "Stop it, she's gonna notice us!"

"Yeah, that's the point, do you want to get a girl or something, now's the time!" The guy threw another sunflower, only this time The Meltdowner turned around and plucked it out of the air before it reached her.

"Heh, I should've known I was being followed." She replied, the boys looked at her with an innocent glance, and stopped fighting each other.

"Oh, sorry...we were just..." The first guy was speaking but the other guy stopped him short and finished his sentence, almost.

"We were waking through here and saw you, so we acted like stalkers and watched you using your pow-" his mouth was immediately covered.

"Don't listen to him, he was born stupid!"

"Hey!"

Mugino sighed, "so you're just here to 'stalk' me, correct?" within her reply, the boys nodded and smiled so innocently, but that had no effect. "Well, then I got something just for you two."

Meanwhile at that block from before, the three Anti-Skill members were checking that unconscious man with the hood.

"Did you see who did this to him?" Saigou asked their partner Tessou, who responded, "yeah, some teal-haired that forced him into taking something out of his hand."

"Why was he attacked by her?"

"We don't know that precisely." Aiho said, tapped the end of the rifle to the man's head. No response came. "At this rate, we're gonna need to find out more things than a witness. Where did she go?"

Her answer was heard by the sound of moaning people, the three quickly rushed through the alleyway and four out the source of the moaning. There was two wounded guys on top of each other on the floor, and right near them was the teal-haired.

"Hey, stay right where you are woman!" The two female members raised their rifles and the Meltdowner reacted quickly then they did, a laser came out of her hands, fortunately Saigou brought up his riot shield and blocked the attack, only to have the three of them pushed off their feet and land hard. The Meltdowner quickly went past their bodies and back on the public space of the district.

The others got back up and gain their surroundings, "What was that all about?" Aiho said.

"She could be a new criminal, she just knocked three us down and now she's at the streets, they could've been those guys the Level 4 mentioned." Saigou complied, "We have to get in contact with HQ."

* * *

The train ride seemed to be taking too long for Touma and Index, but they were enjoying it the best they can, and by enjoying, I mean trying to stay out of bad luck's evil ways.

Touma had his head covered with a pillow, considering that he was punched by that guy earlier today, and he wasn' wanting anymore incidents. "Why did I had to throw that bottle out in the first place?" He told himself that again and again.

"Um, Touma you can take that pillow off." Index said, taking a peek at his face by pulling the pillow away, but he clenched it tight.

"I can't." He just said, "Everytime I look at something, bad things happen." To prove his point, he took it off and then as if on cue, some guy tripped and his coffee splattered all over his shirt.

The man got up and apologized, "sorry about that, I was really anxious to get home." He walked away and Touma covered his face with the pillow again. "See?"

"You don't need to worry. Excluding the part about the coffee, you'll be fine."

"Wait till you see me after this train ride." Touma looked for a seat to sit in and got himself comfortable. Index stood next to him. "It will be the second time this happened."

She said, "Aw, get over it, that bad luck is not gonna hurt you a lot, give it a chance." Her encouragement was helpful enough, "Besides, it helped you get the Image Breaker ability, so you can stop that girl from hitting you."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one sitting in front of her." He pointed to said girl, who was sitting in front of him, starring at them. She was following them for only a while and was unmentioned so that Touma wouldn't be able to deal with her. She was mumbling numbers to pass time and calm herself down, she was still wearing her Judgment uniform.

The truth was, that she wasn't here for Touma, she was heading to District 5 to go to her home, she wasn't available for any sort of missions because everything was possibly revolving around Project S and she didn't need to be involved in this.

Index looked at Misaka, and back to Touma, "She doesn't look very bad to me." Touma peeks over his pillow to see Misaka communicating with him in sign language. She first pointed at herself and then mouthed "Will" and used her left arm to act like she was cutting her neck off and pointed at him.

It was obvious what she was thinking, he didn't want to get in her crossfire again. Luckily she wasn't wanting another fight now, she was waiting for that moment to happen, she got off her seat and walked away from them, she got out her Gekota phone and noticed a new Email. She opened it up and read the message.

_Misaka, when you have the time tomorrow, we have to share something with you. It's about your father...Sorry for bringing it up. we'll show it to you in the morning. From Saten._

The level 5 closed the phone and waited for the train to stop moving to it's destination. "Why did that had to come to my mind?"

* * *

There was a problem with her. Uriharu had spent the last couple of minutes looking down at her feet. Things were going a bit downhill for her lately. She sat next to the entrance of the girl's bunk. No one was in there and someone left the shower on so that no one can suspect anything.

what she held was a picture that showed only her when she was young. the picture was a bit grumbled up, but it was still perfect enough to see. She was alone on a swing set, behind her was a park filled with other kids like her, a tear drop fell on the picture, and she wiped her eyes to stop her tears.

"Get it together Kazari, get it together." She said to herself, this photo was a reminder of her time back home, but now she has to let that go and experience the new life, she hold that picture just to tell herself that there's a difference between herself before and the one she is now. Something interrupted her right then.

"Hey Uriharu." That was Koroko's voice coming on, "We're at District 1." the flower girl nodded without reply and headed to the room called 'The Watcher.' Inside was only a small computer with no chair and just one table. She locked the door behind her in the black room, she walked up to the computer and tapped a button before the rest of the room lit light blue. she stood away and right near her three layers of an open sphere come up to her, they were levitating in the air and holographic screens of the entire city was shown.

"I'm on." She said to the earpiece, within the next second, the screen changed to show the interior of the building Shirai and the squad were in. Every camera, room, halls were now able to be seen for Uriharu.

* * *

Back at the squad, who was how in the researchers lab, they begun their search to find some information.

"You two." The commanding officer pointed at his fellow allies, "go down the left hall, the other three can investigate the upstairs right hall. The rest can come with me to the fifth floor." Said soldiers moved to their exact spot, but the soldier couldn't forget one more esper. "Koroko, search every floor. You could find something we might be able to miss."

The Teleporter nodded and disappeared within sight. She reappeared on the second floor and began her search. "Okay, everything looks normal here." She said to herself, the room she was in had only four tables set around with a bunch of medical appliances, most of them were missing and some were just on the floor, a bunch of hardware were drenched with some form of liquid or shorten out.

The first thing she looked at was one of the tables, there was a scalpel and some syringe for one of their tests but those weren't much. She looked at the drawers on the place, all she found was either another syringe, some X-rays and a piece of paper that advertised something about some weird movie with talking Boats in it._  
_

"Now who would want to spend 400 Yen for this crap." She thought, then focused back on the search. The testing tables only had some kind of broken glass on there that was left from a cup. A coffee stain was left there meaning someone was drinking here before the testing process.

Uriharu's eyes were train on the screens, so far everything was in normal condition. "Everyone seems to be alright here, nothing serious is going down."

"Good, it better stay that way." Koroko responded. She moved on to the other room. So far, it looked almost similar to the other, but the tables were upside down, and a small paper was stuck on the wall. She took it off and all it said was 'Project S, nearly completed, just need a level 4's blood to-' the rest of the paper was ripped off

"Is it me or did they just made it incredibly convenient for us to find out about this thing?" She questioned the paper and put it away for later. After searching this room she went to the Third floor.

The room was holding some weird stuff, the pictures were blueprints of something, it was undecided whether it was a tank or some thing else. There was also a sniper rifle there remaining clean, and untouched. There was also a piece of wood sticking out of the cool drawer. The only thing that was noticeable and helpful was the small cup which hold a small chip. She picked it up and flipped it over to read what it was. nothing was on there.

"Be advised, there's strange activity going on the Fifth floor." Uriharu commented, "It looks like someone is with us." the Teleporter nodded and left the room.

The fifth floor seemed normal enough, a bunch of tables were there and each one of them had food, there were four officers there and they all had their guns pointed out at random places.

"Check the cupboards, there may be something there." Said the commander, one of them went there and opened it up, there was nothing but cereal boxes.

"Nothing useful is here." He said, but he took one of the boxes without anyone looking.

Shirai said, "everyone, we got someone in here and he or she might want us taken down." The commander nodded, he put on his goggles and activated heat vision. With this he can see the heat signatures, even though he uses it for food.

So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for a cold temperature coming from coffee can. around the small blue circle there was warm liquid which was the coffee flavor, somehow it was still hot. The officer took another step further to look at it, but then something stopped him.

The can was crumbling itself and then nearly dissapeared from exsistence when Misaka figured out what it was.

"GRAVITON! GET BACK-" her voice was cut short when an explosion replaced the can.

* * *

**And...cliffhanger moment, yeah that just happened. Sorry about this if it bothers you, also I'm not sure if this is considered a Militaristic or a Future AU since you brought it up.**

** So far, we know that Misaka has something brought up on her father, and the Meltdowner has something in her hands, and the Anti-Skill squad gets attacked. Not much discussion there. For those of you people, Are you trying to figure out who Exo is? **

** We'll get a new character for the next chapter, (and be warned, because she's from Railgun S.) and some more stuff about Gensei.**

** Please do what you do best and I'll return next week. Bye!**


	6. Set in Motion

**We've got some bad news, I don't think this story can go on daily every week, but don't worry, I'm trying to get this thing to work out a bit. As a warning, I will say that some things will get a bit confusing, some of your reviews are encouraging actually, and I would thank you guys for 1K views.**

**For the Record, I don't think some of the characters are getting enough time in the spotlight, (Accelerator, Touma, Index, Saten). Don't worry, they'll fit in the story in a bit.**

** So thanks for the success, and now let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic but the plot, because Reasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Set in motion.**

The explosion died down and Koroko, who was standing her ground far from the impact, was looking past the smoke to see the man her Sissy encountered, Exo. He was walking through the explosion and was ready for a battle again.

"Were you expecting me?" He asked normally.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah." half of her knew this wasn't supposed to happene, but of course things happen for a reason. Her watch had the Judgment logo and she responded, "You're at the center of Judgment's target range, either stand down or you will suffer pain."

Exo made the first move, he grabbed a table and pushed it over to the teleporter who dodged it. She landed in replied, "Great, it always has to be pain, doesn't it." she ran forward to strike at him, he was easily able to dodged the kick and back away, before unleashing another one of his abilities. he made his move by letting his hands go on fire and tried to punch, but she step sided it and hit his face, with the small impact, he had time to hit her stomach with his elbow and hit her face as payback.

She made her comeback with her teleportation, by dissapearing and returning into sight behind him, and kicking his face. She did it again but delivered a punch in the air and a kick on his chest.

He wasn't showing any sign of stopping because he ran over and tried to punch again, when he really just hit the hard wall, but no pain was shown at all. He turned around to find her again right near the tables.

"Hah, you seriously expected me to be easy didn't you?" She taunted. That made Exo mad, (well, if we could see his face then we can see it), he made anothet attempt to attack, but this time when he prepared for a strike, he dissapeared in thin air.

"Wha-?" Shirai got kicked on her back and fell on the floor, she got back up and turned to the man. "How the hell did you just do that?" She replied to the mystery man. He didn't say anything.

"Koroko, what's going on?!" That was Kazari's voice coming in. "The camera shut down after the explosion, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just taking care of some business." She got out a small dart and expected a perfect timing for her to use it, luckily it came when Exo lunged at her with his fire ability and missed her, he landed beside a wall, and his left arm was stuck by one of Koroko's darts. but it didn't last when Exo ripped it off and tried to get back at her, he teleported away and appeared right over to her right side, causing her to block his Melee strike.

She backed down but rushed at him by tackling him to the floor, but he got her off and waited politely for her to get back up and continue fighting. But by then she was hit in her chest and backed away and faced Exo more angerlily than ever.

"Out of all criminals we faced, why a Multi-Skill?" She muttered, and backed away some more.

Exo replied, "You're not the kind of person I expect to face off against today, but your gonna lose even if you had a perfect chance to win." His voice was still like a robot and he was ready for another beat up fest. But at that moment, someone fired a full round of bullets at him. It was from the officer, unfortunately Exo had his suit reflecting the bullets and he used another Esper ability to push the officer two feet away and crash into a table.

Thanks to that distraction, Koroko got the upper hand and Kicked him upwards,he stumbled and then got hit again by the Level 4 Teleporter, but then he got his chance back by grabbing her fist and hitting her head. She fell down and moved away from him in seconds thanks to her ability.

"This is a waste of my time here." He dashed out and Koroko followed him. They reached a hallway.

"Get back here and face me like a man you-" The Teleporter didn't finish her sentence when Exo fired out fire and she forced herself to dodge it. He also topped over a table and a chair at the same time, and flung himself downstairs, Shirai jumped over the obstacles and had herself already on the second floor. She expected him to arrive, but he did and teleported himself on the first floor.

So thanks to that, the chase continued on.

"Hey Freeze!" a officer said gelding up two pistols, but he was pushed aside by an ability from the masked man. He charged outside and went in a Anti-Skill van. Koroko arrived just in time to see him start the engine.

"You're not gonna leave our sights!" She shouted, and grabbed the side of the van, it started to move away from the original position, and the Teleporter had to hang on, she slowly took a step from the front and made it to the back doors. She grabbed the handle and lowered herself near the bumper of the car, after taking something out of her bag, she put in a small device that automatically drilled itself in the car and it was glowing red once it was done with the process. Just in time too, when the doors of the van burst open and Shirai held on for dear life.

"Hey, Hey what do you- Ahhhhh!" an officer fell off the van and landed on the road, along with two other officers. Koroko decided to leave this chase alone, so she let go of the handles and studied her fall and land on the road with her shoes skidding on the road for only a second.

The van drove far away from the district while Shirai stood there, looking at it's last known position, she pulled out a phone-like device and it showed the map of Academy city and where the red beep, which flickered on and off, was.

"That should do it." She replied, "Now they won't suspect that I got-" she checked her pockets to see the paper she found, but it was gone. "Ugh, they had to do that!" She groaned.

Meanwhile the truck was zooming by to it's destination by sundown, it parked right in front of the windowless building and he came out and went in to see Gensei again. "Looks like we can set up our new plan."

* * *

_"Yesterday evening, an Anti-Skill truck has been stolen during a mission at District one, there was a few injuries but no casualties were made. The officers at Judgment said that until they recover that truck and who the culprit was, they will use mobile cars instead, the culprit was said to have worn a mask around his face during the entire mission and he was a Multi-Skill. An interrogation has been made at District 17, Kiyama Harumi has said that she has no relation with the mysterious masked man, yet he was hunting for something with two other people. We will report more news proclamations later. Up next, we have 100 reasons to not play the upcoming Sword Art Online III."_

The television in the waiting room was shut off. Saten put the remote down on a desk during the next morning, and heard someone come in. There stood the level 5 herself, she walked to the table and sat down. She was feeling a bit depressed lately. "you have something to show me, right?"

Saten sighed, "yeah. Here." She passed a piece of paper to Misaka, she took it and started to read it.

_Misaka_

_ It's been far too long since we've ever met up. I bet your job must be hard, even for you. America is alright, Half of the country has been working on the trip to Mars soon, If there's time you can meet up here and watch the launch._

_ If you're gonna ask about how the family is, it's a bit complicated. Most of the time I've been hearing facts that we might cancel our reunion again because of your job, Half of the time i think you're still feeling sad about what happened before, and I can understand that._

_ Please contact me and we will make plans._

_ From your father, Tabigake._

. Misaka burrowed her head and gripped her letter hard. "Why...?"

"Are you alright Misaka?" Saten touched her friend's shoulder.

She replied, "yes, I am." She was lying, there were tears flowing from her eyes. "It's just...fine."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"Yeah...just go." Saten got up and walked past her friend to the door, but before she left she said this. "You still have your family, and you still have us."

Misaka sat in the room all alone, she took something out of her pocket. It was a torn photograph consisting of only herself in a nine year old version. There was a peculiar reason of why she torn that photo off, a small tear drop fell on the photo and swept off it. "Damn myself, why did it had to happen to me?"

"There was a knock on the door, "Hey Sissy, it's me!" Shirai shouted through the blocked Entrance on the room, "Can I come in!"

"NO!" Misaka said, "Stay out!" Of course, the teleporter didn't listen, she appeared right in front of the Level 5 girl.

"Oh come on Sissy, what's going on?" she said, kneiling to the girl.

"it's none of your business."

"It is, now seperate those frowns and put a smile on your face." her fingers moved Misaka's eyebrows upwards and changed her frown mouth into a smile by touching her skin and making a smile. "There, all better."

"JUST LEAVE!" Mikoto grew with rage as her lightning spreaded through the whole room, shorting out everything in it's path. Once it died down, she was the only person on her feet, while her friend was lying on the floor, twitching every second from the electrocution. "I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE, I'M HAVING SOME TIME BY MYSELF, AND YOU'RE RUINING SOME OF IT FOR ME YOU STUPID-!"

She was tapped on the head by a brush. She looked to see that she was inches away from Konori's face. She chuckled nervously and replied, "oh, hi Chief, I was..uh..."

"You were electrocuting your friend's ass for some alone time?" She asked correctly. "Just like most times."

The girl sighed, "sorry."

"It's alright, but make Sure you don't cause a blackout in this building." Behind Konori, Friends Uriharu and Saten came along.

"Misaka, we found out where the mask man and the others came from." the flower girl said, walking to her friend and touching her shoulders.

"Thank goodness, we can say this mission goodbye." The five girls went downstairs to the broadmire room. This room had about twenty to fourty screens, each one was occupied by someone. The whole room was filed with a grayish color, and most of it was dull. The computer screens and the tables were centered around each other, and were divided up to make room for anyone walking by.

They approached one to see the red light on the map of the city. "There at District 18, somewhere at the streets, if we can catch them in time, we can get some more info out of them." The chief said, the computer pinpointed the location.

"I'll go after them!" Misaka said, quickly.

"No you are not!" Konori whipped her head to face the girl, "Misaka, You're not well established for this, I told you specifically to leave this operation alone unless it's been reached to a critical stage."

"You're one step away from another attack, he could take us down one by one if he can!" Mikoto stepped away from her commander, "I'm gonna get your answers and we can save this city before it's doomed to be destroyed!" She ran off to the doorway, and the chief just stood there with a blank mind.

"Ugh, goddammit!" The chief pounded the table hard.

The Teleporter only just said, "That's my sissy alright,"

* * *

Exo was strapping on his mask and his hood while the vehicle moved side to side. There was five bandits with him, they all didn't have weapons with them, and they only have to rely on themselves and not screw this mission up. Exo looked around the guys and heard no one complaining about what they are doing, just the way he liked it.

Unfortunately, someone broke that silence. "There it is, Kirigaoka Girls' Academy." The driver said, there stood the school of relaxing students getting inside the place, but most of them went out of there for weird reasons, either they didn't want to go or it was something were in District 18, there was not much Judgment soldiers around here to guard the place, which makes this an opportunity to kidnap someone, and that's was what they were going to do.

"Alright, do you have the Level tracker?" Eco asked, his robotic voice nearly creeping the crew out. One of them nodded and gave him some sort of joystick controller. There was a small holographic screen that was showing the heat signatures of the people they were spying on, not that is was useful or anything. The one thing useful though, was the small yellow holographic screen.

It showed the names of the person and their power level, as well as their abilities. For example, one of the girls had showed that she was a level 3 and was a wind manipulator. This wasn't the one they needed.

"Try looking at that girl." One of them said, this one they were now tracking was a small girl who had short brown hair and silver eyelashes. But that didn't interest them because she was a Level 0. "Too terrible."

"How about her?" The tracker was pointed at one of the girls, she had some blonde hair and wearing some white-colored sailor top, her shirt was also white but her pockets were black, it was covered by a black coat with white pockets. Her name, according to the tracker, was Frenda Seivelun, and her Level was...

"Uh, something's wrong with the device." Exo banged the machine hard, but it remained the same, "Now what?"

Frenda was a nice girl, she was sweet, likable, and is able to take care of herself, but the reason why she wasn't heading to her school was a mystery. She stood next to a wall and took out a small juice box. she wasn't much into school, so there was a reason why she never set foot in there.

She lowered herself to the ground and slurped her juice box. Right then she noticed a Judgment truck move closer to her location, the vehicle moved in a bit slowly and then tried to park itself right, but it ended up on the sidewalk and right near the electric stop sign. Two people got out and casually walked to her. One of them had something behind his back.

"Hi there little girl." One of them said nicely, "How's the weather?"

"Pretty good sir." She just responded like that, but she was growing a bit suspicious.

"Okay, so where are you heading little girl?" the guy went a bit closer to her.

"It's not important sir." she backed away and the guys went in a bit too close to her. "And stop looking at me like that!"

The guys backed up. Exo, who was still in the car, facepalmed and said, "Just do It already!"

"Alright, give us a moment!" The guys said.

"Just do what?" Frenda was raising an eyebrow as the guys turned to her. They shrugged and then pounced on her, she started to struggle, and bang on the man's head and chest, but they soon covered her head in a brown bag. She shook her head around like any hostahe would do and was carried to the Judgment truck. They shoved her in and got inside with her, it would've been so easy to get out of it not for the security camera.

"We got her!" One of the said.

Exo looked to him and replied "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, it will!" The car started to drive away from the spot and flee to District 18.

* * *

Just somewhere Near the other District, Mikoto was in the Judgment speeder car, and was driving using her electric ability. Her hand was on the wheel and moving through the streets. Her communicator was beeping and she picked up the line. "What's going on?"

"You're not gonna like this." Uriharu' voice was heard, "A minute ago, the guys who stole the Judgment truck kidnap a girl, they could be using her for experiments."

"Just tell me where they're heading." Misaka drove the vehicle on, nearly hitting one of the cars. "I'm gonna find them and end their so-called project."

* * *

**Misaka is now heading to the windowless building to take down Gensei, and save Frenda from Project S. Will she succeed? Will we see more Accelerator? is this story even finished yet? And why can't I stop waiting for another week?**

**I'm sorry for not including much Gensei in this, the antagonist will show up in the next chapter though. **

**Please review. tell me what you thought of this, compliment on some of the things, and I will update next week.**

**See you then. Bye.**


	7. Going in

**This chapter just came out of mind, so I decided to bring it in. Also please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Honestly.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Going In_

"Slowly, slowly." The evil soldiers brought in a bagged Frenda in the Windowless building, Exo wasn't helping along, he just watched them move to Gensei. Said character was watching as well, as they dropped the girl right in front of him.

"Who is this?" He asked patiently, the evil mercenaries ubbagged her and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving away. She tried to move her feet, but she wasn't at kicking distance.

Exo answered, "Frenda Seivelun, she's a student, but we don't know her Power level."

"Then why would you bring her here?"

"They insisted so." Exo pointed to the two other criminals who smiled, and continued working. "They thought she could be a secret level 4 esper, And it was the only choice we have."

Kiyama nodded, "I guess it will have to do, Project S is almost finished." He turned to leave, and past him, Migino stepped in. She came to Exo and sat down on a chair.

"We got a problem." She just said, "The truck we've stolen has been tracked by Anti-Skill and Judgment, I've taken care of the tracking device," she brought it out to prove her point, it was now cracked open, "But it might not be long before one of them decides to storm the place."

"And that makes you worry?" the masked man exclaimed, "You fought against nineteen Anti-Skill patrols, I'm sure you'll be alive after this fight."

"Heh," Migino sighed, "You really think I'm that kind of girl, the one who jumps in head on in a fight without any planning?"

"For the most part, no. But sometimes thats is your kind of style."

The Meltdowner looked at the masked man, and smiled a bit. "We should probably warn them."

"Let's wait for them instead, It would be fun to just let them panic like crazy people." Then as if right on cue, Seventeen alarms ringed out loud and made the room go mad.

"Oh no, we're being attacked!"

"Panic! Panic!"

"Get your bags and head to the emergency free room!" This made everyone scream and panic at every turn. They even dropped Frenda, as the rest of them moved from the room. Frenda got on her feet.

"Great, Now it looks like I have to escape this place by myself." She replied, before the cold hand of Exo stopped her before she even moved.

* * *

On the first entrance floor, the intruder was none other than Misaka, She was wiring some of the circuits and then plugged in a hard drive. A second later, Uriharu'a voice returned. "Got it!" She said, "The entire building is gonna be covered with enemies at any close second."

"That shouldn't be a problem for me." The level 5 uttered and pressed forward. This would have to be quick; Rescue the girl, take down the master, and end Priject S before it even starts, little did she know that it would be harder than it sounds, even for a Level 5 like her.

She started through the halls and made way for some evil-doers to come and try to attack her, but as she ran, her electricity whipped out and blasted at the gang, taking them down simultaneously. She passed them and turned over to the left, desks were filled in the room, and most of the them served as dinner tables. She jumped over a couple of them and made her way to the stairs.

She blasted out more of her ability at the side of the stairs as more showed up, there wasn't any problems for her as she slowly made good progress. But the stair path was barricaded so she took the alternative way to the sixth floor.

"Heads up, there's a whole line of turrets waiting for you!" The helpful guide replied, The girl stopped and peeked over at a corner to see the turrets completely blocking her exit. each one was equipped with a scope that can target the intruder instantly, and snuff them out. Misaka fired one zap and it struck down one of them, this wasn't much of a good idea to her.

The guns turned to her, and fired, making her take cover from the bullets, but even she would get past them. Luckily this whole room has been aborniated with metal. She held out her hand and the particles emerge. Her electricity was fortifying into Iron sand, she whipped out at all of the turrents and took every one of them down to pieces. Now with that out of the way she had to keep moving on.

"Where's the hostage?" She asked through her communicator, the answer came a bit quickly.

"She's in the twelve floor, there's a masked guy there trying to restrain her."

Mikoto kept moving through another hall, but then stopped short as something caught her eye. There was a old room there, and someone was busy sleeping on the job, with headphones on. She stepped in and saw some glimmering light from his pocket. She took that piece away and cheered. "A Golden Gekota!" She yelled out loud.

"Misaka, seriously?!" Uriharu's voice went in anger when she heard and saw that, "Focus on the mission!" She could see Misaka getting back in the game and heading to the other floors. But at the stairs, they were also blocked, so once again she went to the alternate way. Her path led her to the seventh floor and there were people with guns pointed at her as soon as she stepped in.

"Freeze lady!"one of them said, "we have guns in our hands, and we're not afraid to use them." But as he looked at the gun he panicked, "Ah, a gun!"

"Dude, you're gonna make this embarrassing for all of us." Some guy in glasses said, but thanks to that distraction, everyone got electrocuted and fall on the floor. Misaka smiled at that work she just made.

She entered the ninth floor after beating up a few people and more turrets. However, when she was the room, it was totally huge! It replaced the fine comfort and dining and left it with deadly steel walls and only one door leading out of here. But there was somebody blocking the way. A guy in a weird suit.

This man wore a deadly suit, with combat armor coated in Red. In his right hand, there was a small gun in his hand, and his other hand held a strap connected to his armor. His hands were covered in gauntlets, there was also cool looking helmet covering his mouth, and he wore a pair of sunglasses. "Ready to face me!" He cried, misaka prepared her stance. She only said, "you know I am!"

She used the Iron sand, and a sword made of that anterior appeared in her hand. She charged in to take this man out, but he quickly activated his trusters which made him move quicker and hover far from her. She wasn't stopping, so she charged again, but she missed the man and he hovered past her. This time she let the sword change into a whip and it moved right in the man's direction, only to be dodged again, by hovering within six feet.

This time, Misaka planned out an airborne attack. Thanks to the circular walls and the close gap that nearly connected the room, she ran up to the wall and landed on it, her tactical leg guards were able to made her land on the metal wall, with the iron sand still in her hand, she ran up with her right hand helding on to the wall as she moved quickly to get the suit of armor. She jumped and made a slash, but all it got was one one of the leg's small trusters. She landed back on the floor and watch the man try to control his gear.

It was his turn, he used his handgun to fire at the girl, but she was able to avoid it by running around him, and he quickly ran out. he tried to reload his gun, but unexpectedly, Misaka wall climbed again and jumped on him. She punched him in the face using her eoectrifying powers, then took out one of the belts holding the trusters. She jumped off and landed l, while the guy fell on the floor flat.

"Thanks for the match." She replied, and left the room, leaving a dazed man alone. Now with that done. The girl moved to the eleventh floor. She expected any kind of machine or whatever, but so far no one was there. She grew suspicious of this, but it was already clear that it was just a dud room, so she moved onwards.

Finally, she reached the twelfth floor, and there was the girl; Frenda. She looked okay, but her face had a bruise and felt weaken after seeing Exo. She got herself up.

"Oh thank god!" She said, and hugged Misaka nearly close to her chest. "It took you Long enough to get up here."

"I was busy with other things." Misaka said, she put her hand on the communicator, "Hey Uriharu, I got the girl, you'll have to help her get out."

The sound of Kazari's voice became a bit worried and surprised, "What? But you were supposed to-"

"I did do that, but remember I was here to stop the bad guys," the tone on Misaka's voice remained unchanged as she replied, "You'll have to guide her out of the building and get her to safety."

"But that's bullcrap, you were suppos-" she took the communicator off and out it in Frenda's ear.

"Listen, you'll have to listen to the voice on your communicator. " the level 5 instructed, "She has connection to the security feeds, so I suggest listening to her, get out of this building and find somewhere safe." Frenda nodded,

"Right, I can do that."

"Good." Misaka stood up and walked away from her, she was already out of there before Uriharu's voice came to Frenda.

she sighed before replying, "Damn that level 5, anyway looks like I'm stuck with you for the time being."

* * *

"Uriharu!" Koroko and Konori rushed to the room to see Uriharu guiding the person on the camera. "Where the hell is Misaka?!"

Kazari turned around to see them, and she was awfully worried, "Yeah, well..."

* * *

Misaka already went high up to the fifteenth floor, amazed at how many stinkin floors there are. By the time she came up, she was almost exhausted, and in front of her was the man behind the Project.

"Ah, so nice of you to drop by Mikoto." said the evil Gensei, turning around and looking at the Level 5. "And I'm amazed at how you managed to take down almoat everyone in my building."

"Wanna add yourself on the list?" Misaka exclaimed, she actually considered this a cool line she said all day. without hearing an answer, she threw a flash of electricity at Gensei, but to her sudden amazement, the blast was deflected by a force-field from the old man himself. "How..?!"

"Did you like that?" he sounded like he was taunting the girl, he then used his hands to generate three orbs and each one of them blasted at her. The poor girl didn't had any chance of dodging them, so she was pushed aside as the blasts hit her and made her land on the floor, skirting and hitting the side of a table.

She got on her feet quickly and put her hand to her side where she got hit, and tried to come up with a new chance of winning, "How the hell are you doing this?"

"It's simple, I'm a Multi-Skilled." Gensei was walking closer, Mikoto blasted another ray of her ability but it was deflected thanks to the force-field. He was within inches, and grabbed her neck with his super strength. "Observe." He threw the girl at the wall and broke past it.

"OH CRAP!" She cried as she felt herself falling with bits of rubble of around her, she landed on a play model set of Academy city and fell on the floor afterwards. she put her hands on the floor to regain her footing, "Damn it, what's wrong with me!" She cursed herself for blindedly doing her own thing. This will probably demote her.

Gensei landed on the ground and prepared himself to bring more pain. "You're enjoying this?"

"No I'm not, I never came here to get myself beaten to death." Mikoto's hands formed an Iron sand sword and charged at the man, but was pushed back by the force-field of stupidity. She dropped the sword, which desolved into little particles again, and landed on her back. She pulled a flip move and got herself into another stance of battle.

"Why are you doing this!?" She asked angerly letting her electricity flow through her blood. "You're planning something bad for the entire city, and I'm gonna put an end to it!"

"What do you mean? it's aready started!" Gensei laughed an evil kind of laugh, right behind Misaka, The Meltdowner and Exo arrived, nearly surrounding her. "We've been planning this mission a year ago, and it all came down to this...Project S will begin tonight, and it will be the beginning of a new age!"

"Heh, I'll happily say to you, that it's all going to end before it even begins!" Misaka threw out a small coin and landed on her curved fist and it blasted out to reveal her signature move; Railgun. The coin blast came to the shield and then cleansed through it, breaking it down and hitting the guy a few feet away from his original spot.

"Hell yeah!" Misaka yelled, she turned to the enemies, grinning and blasting her electricity at Mugino, who took it and got blasted off. she blasted at the masked man, but he blocked it and came right at her, and kicked her in the chest. She fell down in pain, and pulled an uppercut with her ability. It got him, and he landed on his back, but got back up and punched her face.

She stepped back, and felt herself get sick, but she didn't get to use another move, as a metal bar came out from behind and wrapped itself around her body, another one came and wrapped her legs like a present, then it got her arms bunched up together with her. the bars levitate her up in the air, and the person who wielded it was Gensei.

"Did you expected that?" he just exclaimed, and poor Misaka was being crushed by the bars. She let more electricity flow around her and made the bars untouchable, but even that was enough to stop the mastermind. The bars kept crunching her, and struggling only made it worse for the electromaster.

She was thrown out to the wall again, and crashed through while destroying tables and chairs. She felt a lot of pain, and was lifted again, but this time, she gently went through another wall and saw some sharp objects around her. the metal bars got loose and without hesitating, Misaka got off and tried to land, but her landing was a bit rough, and she fell on her right shoulder, making even more pain happen.

Then a metal arm grabbed her right arm, he flinched at that sight, and another arm got her leg. It lifted her with strength and put her flat on the table with two other arms getting her remaining arm and leg.

"The hell are you doing?!" She shouted, trying to escape the evil grasp. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but that will not be allowed Misaka." Gensei walked to the room with both Exo and Mugino. "You're the person we need for this project." The metal arms closed harder on her, and several more showed up. Most of them grabbed her in the hip, wrists, and her neck, all of which pinned her to the table lightly.

There were two more though, they both had a syringe and they were both empty. This could mean one thing.

"Sir, I don't think we should do this to her." Exo said surprisingly, "We're supposed to take a level 4, but a level 5!?"

"Exo, shut up!" Mugino slapped the masked man's face, while the arms did the work. They were spinning and got closer to her at every second.

"Stop this! Stop!" She was growling in anger, electricity was flowing in her and the arms, but nothing could prevent the terror, "STOP!" The Syringe was now touching her skin and was only one step away from changing everything.

"SSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" The needle went through her...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

It's the near afternoon, peace was still striving in the city, but unless you're the guy who gets attacked a lot, well...

"Okay, are you ready Touma?" Index shouted, she was behind a large gun of some sort, there were two barrels and each one was able to shoot out a laser and hit it's target, and that target is none other than Touma himself.

"Yeah, there's no way I can't stop this!" He said, and prepared his battle pose as the large laser fun fired it's first barrel, And the long laser was blocked by Touma's hand. "Hah, hah, I'm doing it!" He shouted, unfortunately, he didn't notice the second barrel fire at him and he was pushed a few feet away and crashed on the floor. "Ouch!"

Index laughed, "I told you that would happen."

"Just as I thought, there always has to be a catch." He was back up and let Index hug him for a bit, "Is this the only thing you could find to prepare for my 'next' fight?"

"It was that, or some real world wrestler, and I know you don't want that." She winked and went back to set up the gun again, but she stopped in her tracks and turned her head around to see a sinister figure in the corner.

"Hey, Index what-" Touma noticed it too, the figure slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Hey Mr. Weak sauce."

"Ugh, Accelerator, enough with the stupid nickname!" 'Weak Sauce' said, "What are you doing here now?" First thing was that Accelerator was hard to find, but he finds you in random places these days.

"I came to tel you that we have a serious problem in our hands." He walked to image breaker and Index and pulled out a medium tablet. "Have a look."

The scene was showing a full view of a model play set of Academy City, it was perfectly set up and nothing like that could even replace it.

Index said, "That looks nice," While Touma replied, "is this all you want to show us, because that seems to be stupid, besides how were you able to do that?"

"I hacked a lot of security before, now keep watching!" The scene stayed the same, but that was until a large part of the wall broke, and out came a officer crashing on the set, and landing hard on the ground. The officer was soon shown to be Mikoto. "Now do you get it?"

"Is that the girl who wants to kick your ass so much?" The light blue haired asked her friend.

he responded, "Yeah," then he turned to the white-haired " what's happened to her?"

"Don't know, But apparently she lost a fight to an old guy and those two people from yesterday. And she's now captured."

"So what are you saying, we should rescue her?"

"Now that you mention it...We should." Now these two weren't so modest of Misaka, but she their "friend" and friends always help others, unless you're an esper.

"No! I do not want to do that!"

"You said it first, so we have to do it."

"No!" Touma shouted, right before getting slapped in the face by the man of creepiness. "Ow!"

"Look, if we don't help her, This city is gonna be destroyed within the next few hours or something and we don't want that to happen! So I suggest you shut the hell up and help us or you're gonna join a group I like to call, 'bye-bye man!'"

"that's not real,"

"It will be though." Accelerator was turning himself around to leave the place, but stopped to say, "If you're joining me, head to the building that has no windows by eight at night. You'll know what it looks like."

* * *

"Why did she had to do this!" Konori was walking around in a complete circle in the observation room, there was a holographic version of the Judgment symbol, and was angry at that Level 5 mischief they called an officer. "She already broke most of our rules but she crossed the line!"

"You never stopped her when she left us earlier today." Saten said, she was also a bit worried, but not that much.

"I don't always want do what I please, so if they move, then I have little time to think things through!" For two hours, Uriharu, Saten, Shirai, and Konori was feeling awfully worried about Misaka, the cameras in the windowless building had been cut off and they lost connection to the young girl as well. Normally they would expect a call from the level 5 afterwards, but she's never been gone for this long.

"But the only thing good about that is the fact that Those mercenaries are up to something." Saten said, but the Teleporter thought otherwise.

"That's a good thing!? My Sissy is out there and she's probably being tortured to death!" she shouted in anger, "How the hell can you think that's good!?"

"That's not what I meant!" Ruiko stood up.

"Then what part of it do you mean?"

Uriharu stepped in, "Enough! Both of you better knock it off!" She was acting forceful now, and pushed them away from each other, "I'm deeply worried as all of you, but if we're gonna get something straight, We better do this together, For Misaka's Sake!" She started breathing to become calm again, the chief turned to her.

"Kazari...?" She walked closer to the flower-girl, so far she seemed to be gaining herself but there was a difference, "Is there something wrong with you."

"No, I am alright!" She wasn't. "I'll be in The watcher if you need me." She stormed off and headed there to recollect herself, but as soon as she was walking down the stairs, she bursts into tears.

"Why? Why? Misaka, Why!" She covered her face through talking, and sat down on one of the steps still feeling desperate, her whole career with her has made this the most terrible mission she ever helped along. She took out the photo of her younger self and started to crumbles it in her fist, letting her rage go through, and threw it to the rest of the floor.

"Why did you do this?!"

* * *

It was nearly 7 at night, and already things were going down. For the while it looked like things were quiet, but that could change in a few.

Gensei was watching the picture on the wall for no reason other than to do a random cliche. The photo was showing Academy City and it was the brightest day ever so that was why everyone wore sunglasses that day. Behind the man was Exo, he just walked in.

"Sir, everything's complete." He responded, "within the next hour, this city will experience a new age of revolution."

"Good, very good." Kihara said, he was smiling and crunching his knuckles together. All he had to do was watch the next part unfold and then everything would be a success, no one will see it coming. "How's Misaka?"

"She's unconscious, and we've received a bit of her blood. It will be usable for Project S, but I don't recommend we do so."

"And why not?"

"She is highly unstable and we don't know how it would affect the system."

"Do it anyways, I want to see it happen." Gensei tapped something on the table, and a microphone popped out. "Private, send out the Graviton bombs." He waited for a response, but all he got was static. "Private..?"

"By the way sir, there's one more thing." Exo walked a bit closer to him, and pulled out something, "You know who I am, don't you?"

"You're Exo, the best Level 5 mercenary of Academy City." Gensei answered, but when he saw what Exp was holding, he felt a bit of sweat coming down his face.

"You're Wrong." Exo pulled the trigger three times, and each bullet came through Gensei, within seconds, he saw him go to his knees and he fell on the floor with a dead thud. He dropped the gun next to the dead Multi-Skill user and walked out of the room.

Right as he passed through the other rooms, he left a unconsious Mugino lying on the floor tied up.

* * *

**Plot Twist! Yeah!**

**Who expected the main antagonist to die before the epic battle? Anyone? Anyways, I made this chapter long because some of you might want that, and also, We got a lot of stuff in our hands. Mikoto's been captured, Judgment is in despair, and Frenda has dissapeared. Who knows that happened to her? **

**And in case you were wondering, Exo is also a Level 5, i don't think that was much of a surprise, by the way, did anyone figure out who he really is under the mask?**

**Next chapter will ultimately be as long as this one, because it's the epic Showdown between the Only Level 5s of Academy city. Also I've decided to give you guys a chance to bring a new character to the universe.**

** There's a poll I've set up on my page and there are three options to choose from. Kongou Mitsuko, Kukimoto Hibiki, or Kinuhata Saiai.**

** Choose one of those three, and the most picked gets to have an important role in the story. I hope you like this one. You can also comment on the one you want.**

**thank you, all of you guys who have enjoyed this so far, and I understand that it looks like a great success, more will be coming soon.**

** So review, criticize on my chapters so far, and I'll be back in a bit... bye.**


	8. Downfall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Downfall__  
_

"Oh My god, how many floors do they really need!?" The White-haired Accelerator raced through the steps of the stupid windowless building and noticed most of the damaged scenes. There were a lot of unconscious people on the floor, and even a busted up turret, not to mention pieces of a play set of their city, hard to see that come to waste.

He then saw a broken wall, and ran through it to see an unconscious Mikoto on the table, the metal arms that were holding her were nowhere to be found, so this makes getting her out a bit easier. there was a bandage on her left arm and she still had a bit of bruises on her, "I never expected her to last this long in here." The guy whispered to himself. There wasn't any time to waste, he had to get her up, so he did...by pulling out a nearby rifle and slammed the butt to her face.

"OOOOWWWW!" She stood up and turned over to the man himself, "What was that for!?"

"To get you back on your feet." He simply said, then he slammed it on her face again, she fell right on the floor, "And that's for trying to infiltrate this building and nearly getting yourself killed!" He dropped the gun and waited for her to stand back up.

"I can understand that last part, how did you find me?" she was rubbing her right arm.

"it was simple, I hacked some of the servaelence systems and you were the spotlight for me."

"Ugh, Just move away, I'm gonna take care of some unfinished business." She walked passed her rescuer and headed to the stairs, then the Accelerator stopped her by saying, "Gensei's dead." She stopped short, "What?!"

He continued, "I found his body back up at the Sixth floor, I also noticed that some of the samples of your blood were taken."

"If it wasn't Gensei, who was it?"

"It wasn't the masked guy or the laser power girl." He walked to the lower section, "But I don't think this is important right now."

Misaka protested, "It is, If Project S starts, it's gonna be the end of Academy City!"

"I actually would care if this city decided to STOP WORKING ON SOME STUPID MISSION TO MARS THING!" He shouted that out, loud enough to hear through the whole room, "That plan is gonna fail big time, I know it!"

"Will you just shut up about that and focus on saving the city like heroes?" Mikoto slapped his face, and walked to the wall.

"Since when were we heroes?"

"Since today!" She raced down the steps and Accelerator followed her, "We have to get in contact with Judgment and Anti-Skill so that we can find my blood samples, shut down the Project, and find that masked man! And Once we've saved the world, I'm gonna arrest you for hacking the servile nce systems."

"Great, finally someone decided to make me go to jail."

* * *

Back at Judgment headquarters, things weren't so good anymore. Uiharu was sitting in the Watcher room, and was wallowing in tears. Her life was dedicated for helping the city from it's darkest moments, but now she noticed the consequences of this choice. "Why did she has to do this?" She cried out again.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Uiharu, can I come in?" That was Saten's voice.

"NO, just stay away from me." The flower-girl said, but that didn't stop them from coming in, Saten suddenly showed up in front of her. Koroko helped her put by using her teleportation and making her friend appear in the room.

"Uiharu! I know you're depressed, but you have to get back in the game!"

"Don't you understand, Misaka is nowhere to be found, and We're siting here doing nothing! She could be in danger for all we know!" This wasn't like Kazari at all, there was no reasoning with her when it came to situations like this.

"I know that as well, but if we don't do our job, she might die!"

"And that's the one thing I'm worrying about, We're lying on our asses while she's in danger!" She sat down on the chair and kept shedding tears down her face.

"Come on Kazari, we can find her." Saten smiled, "Besides, What are we going to do without you? You're the best ally we've know."

"Yeah, the best..." The flower girl nearly smiled, but even that didn't help. Just then something went wrong, The entire room turned dark red and now seventeen alarms were ringing at the same time. "What's going on?"

Koroko slammed the door open and shouted, "Guys, We've hit Code Red and Code Evil Red, Get to the Chief's tower!"

"Since when did the chief get a towe-?"

"THERE'S NO TIME, LET'S MOVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The three officers raced from the room and headed upstairs to the chief's tower. It was filled with loads of alarms and computer systems, and a map of the city was shown. The chief was with Aigo, Tessou, and three other Anti-Skill officers. There was a large table that had a holographic scale of the city itself.

"Glad you could make it on short notice." Konori said, "We've got a Code Red and a Code Evil Red situation on our hands." She used her hand to scroll through the holographic map, and somewhere at District 17, there was an Anti-Skill prison that was growing red. And the screens were showing said prison, and the most noticeable that was that every inmate was running out of there as the wall collapsed.

"First the Code Red situation," The chief began, "All of our prisoners of the Anti-Skill prison has broken out and are going to create chaos!" This caused a lot of worrying to the three girls, "now for the Code Evil Red problem. There's a large missile heading to the city!"

"How the heck did this happen!?" Shirai shouted in confusion, "Our Missile program was shut down three years ago!"

"Someone had managed to access some of them, we managed to catch him on tape, but all we got from him was that he was wearing a evil-looking mask."

"It must be that masked guy Sissy was talking about!" Koroko said. "Is he responsible for this thing?"

"It's obvious he is, but we don't know who he is or what his motives are."

"Then I'll guess we'll have to find out!" Koroko strapped her gloves on. "Get all responding officers to evacuate the city, I'm going in there!"

"Why! What if you could got injur-!" Uiharu said in her worrying state. She was stopped when Koroko touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kazari, This isn't my first time going out on a dangerous mission like this." The teleporter smiled, "I can make it out of this one." She nodded to her other friends and ran out with two other officers.

* * *

The Accelerator and the Electromaster were riding in a motorcycle to the heart of the dark city. Alarms were ringing all over the place. "What the hell is going on?!" Accelerator shouted through the noise, keeping his focus on driving the vehicle.

"We're experiencing a Code Red and a Code Evil Red situation!" Misaka answered, looking around the place to see most people running for their lives.

"A Code Red and Evil Red situation?!" He kept going, "Wow, that's the worst name you guys ever came up with!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHITE-HAIRED IDIOT!" She was continuing her shouting, when Accelerator halted the motorcycle very quickly by skidding it on the road. they turned to see the people running past them and screaming in terror.

"What's with the panicking people?"

"Stop asking questions, we're trying to evacuate the city so that no civilians can get hurt." The two got off the motorcycle and walked past the panicking crowd, Misaka had to notify her allies but since she had no earpiece, this will be a problem. After everyone was moving away from their town, that was when things started going wild.

The city's lights turned from their former color to red, and there was a certain object in the sky, heading towards somewhere in the District. "There's that missile!" Accelerator said, pointing at the sky. said missile heading downwards and dissoaread in the distance, before a large explosion took it's place and destroyed one of the medium sized buildings.

It caused the two to steady their ground, and hear the sound of men yelling out something. It would seem like that was the large group of inmates.

"Just as I expected." Misaka muttered, she also noticed that there was a helicopter soaring somewhere far from them. It didn't take much but a fire flew it's way towards it and it caught on fire and spun it's way down to the ground. "Let's move!"

"Are you crazy!?" The white-haired man said in question, "You almost died back there, now you're gonna risk your life again!?"

"You got any better ideas?" Mikoto ran off to the fight, while the guy had no choice but to tag along.

'Great, if only we had that stupid Image Breaker wimp with us!' The duo was able to see the chaos that was now unraveling itself. A whole load of inmates were causing trouble by using their abilities to create fires, destroy cars, and steal nine bars of candy.

Misaka started firing off a blot of lighting as it hit the rivalries at the door of a apartment. She fired another at a group and noticed that a motorcycle was driving it's way towards her, she used her iron sand ability to make a sword and slashed the wheels off, which caused the driver to fall off.

Accelerator did his thing by slamming the floor and concrete crashed through the place, "Take this!" He shouted.

another helicopter come around and no one tried to attack it this time, it's spotlight crashed through, and it was also fortunate for the fact that Koroko appeared right in front of the Level 5. "Well, Well, Well." She replied, "If it isn't the well-known Esper of Academy city."

"Koroko, thank god you're here!" The level 5 said, not even turning to her friend.

"I could say the same thing to you, one sec," she dissapeared off somewhere and there were multiple gun shots being heard, then she returned, "There."

"Yeah, I got a lot of explaining to you, but now's not the time!"

"You're Right!" Said an evil mechanical voice, "It isn't!" The trio turned to see the evil man Exo. He stood there at the enemies he will now face. "But there is time to deal with me!"

"YOU!" Misaka stormed out and looked into the masked man's eyes (?). "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" She blasted an electric volt at him, but he dodged it quickly and using his sudden speed and appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck. He threw her off to a wall.

Accelerator did his thing and concrete crashed around Exo, but thanks to his durability he jumped up in the air about five feet and landed behind the White-haired Esper. He looked back just in time to block his attack and hit his face, but let Exo kick his chest.

It was the Teleporter's turn as she used her ability to attack on all sides, she seemed to be helding on pretty good, but Exo was getting better. He figured out Shirai's prescenes and hit her right on the body, and saw Misaka heading towards him again. She jumps up and slams her fists on him with Lightning flashing on him, but that wasn't good enough, as he blocked it and hit her shoulder. She flinched as she was kicked to the ground.

A prisoner came around and tried to make his move, but he was quickly knocked out by the masked man, he also managed to pull out a pistol. Accelerator rushed in and grabbed the wrist which the gun was holding. A bullet was fired in the air, and Exo grabbed Accelerator's neck.

"You're not getting in my way!" Exo punched the man, and threw him off to the window of a building. Now that he took care of him, his next target was Koroko, and it was convient because she was now attacking again. She kicked him in the face and a bit of glass broke off of the helmet. He now took evasive actions to get back at her.

He caught one of her fists, and used the butt of the pistol to hit her and caught her off balance. He pointed it and fired quickly, it went through Shirai's stomach and she was left stunned and fell on the floor.

"KOROKO!" Misaka shouted, and fired Iron Sand at Exo, it nearly got him, but it left him vulnerable as she raced to him and punched his mask. She was now filled with rage. She pulled an uppercut move on Exo and he tried to get his focus back, but lost it again due to the lightning packed kick on his face.

She used the Iron Sand to make an Sword and slashed it down to her enemy, who grabbed the blade, and moved it away from his face. "Enough Mikoto!" He shouted inexplicably.

"NO, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER STARTING THIS PROJECT ONCE JUDGMENT ENDS THIS FIGHT!" She let the iron sand dissolve and grabbed Exo's shoulders, the clouds have begun forming to the center of the city, and rumblings of thunder could be heard. Misaka didn't hear any sounds nor any voices as a large part of lightning crashed towards her and Exo creating a total blackout through the entire city, and damaging all of the systems.

She and the man were feeling incredible pain everywhere, but even a Level 5 could withstand such force as hers. The mask was cracking a bit, their skin was becoming dirty and the large amount of destruction came all around them. Then Misaka finally had her anger drained down and stopped the large blackout ability.

She started breathing normally as the smokes died down, she now noticed that all of the danger had passed. The prisoners were somehow nowhere to be found, not one single bullet was fired, all seemed okay. Her focus was still on Exo. "Had enough?" She asked, giving the guy a smug face.

He fell on the floor and got back up. "Yes actually..." he sounded very weak, and his voice was somehow changing. "Mikoto, You made a grave mistake."

"What are you talking about, I nearly died thanks to-"

"Shut Up, that's not the point!" Exo took a step closer and tugged at his mask and hood, "You want to know something, then here's one thing." He tore both items off as the sudden reveal of Exo surprised the Electromaster.

"Mom..?" what used to be Exo was now replaced by Misuzu Misaka, the mother of the Level 5 electromaster. She was awfully weak and exhausted from the terrible fight, and noriced that her daughter was not believing her eyes. "You...you took...you..?"

"Mikoto...I'm sorry." The mother said quickly, and hesitating before speaking her next line, "You have no idea what I've started."

"Why did...you almost killed me..." Mikoto didn't take this too well, she was now losing herself in this.

"NOW!" Someone shouted, a small can was thrown between the two Misaka females, and it started crunching itself to nothing, it was a Graviton bomb. Misuzu blocked the sudden explosion, while Mikoto stood no chance as she was pushed by it's great force and crashed on the front of a broken down car, losing her conscious.

"MIKOTO!" Misuzu cried, She made no movement, and turned her head around for the source of that explosion. It came from the right, and two figures stood there. The first was Index, she seemed to be alright, but her eyes were turned red for some reason, she was also carrying Touma in his arms. Right next to her was Frenda.

"So you did it Misaka." The mischievous girl said. "You finally had the courage to reveal yourself."

"How could you let this happen?" 'Exo' turned to the girl, "That was my Daughter!"

"And you turned on her and your family." Frenda had a point, "What kind of mother would do such thing, you just pushed yourself into this mess you made!" She grabbed the foot of the wounded Teleporter.

The mother had a small tear in her eye once she heard those words, She looked back at her girl, "I'm sorry Mikoto." She took a couple of steps away and turned her back to everyone. She ran off, and no one stopped her, Frenda and the possessed Index took Koroko and walked away from the rampage.

Now everything was a wreck, not one helicopter stood in anyone's way, but gunshots of criminals were around. Not one Judgment or Anti-Skill truck were operational, and no one was in any safe place.

But there stood one person right in front of the wounded Misaka.

"I knew it would get out of hand." Kiyama said silently, she picked up the girl in her arms and noticed someone else moving here. "Accelerator...are you feeling Alright?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted, avoiding the question, "Let her go Now!"

"I'm taking her to safety, she must be provided with medical care." She already started walking, "Are you coming along, or are you gonna leave your girl wounded?"

"HEY, when did anyone say I was her girlfriend, she was going to arrest me after this!" He continued complaing as they moved through the rest of the place.

* * *

It's been nine hours since the Breakout began, since then no signs of criminals were around, and neither were any operatives. There was only one person.

After walking through the broken city, There was a large line of debris in the way to the Windowless Building(now filled with a thousand windows), A lone figure walked through the destruction and made her way through the broken down floors. She pushed down a broken window and it fell off to reveal the basement. Every light was black and all that was left was several tables stacked apart from each other.

She was looking at the first table she saw, it had files that were scattered through the whole room and each paper was revealing descriptive information. There all weren't titled, and had numbers reaching from two hundred to three hundred. Most of them had numbers reaching from one to one-million.

"Just as I thought." The figure said, and walked to the broken glass door, there was a large room that had a bunch of metal hangars in the air and sides, But it was empty. She looked at the entrence, and saw the Sign.

"Project Sisters has begun."

* * *

** Bam, something bad has happened again! Misaka's knocked out. Koroko's been taken, Frenda's the real bad guy, Exo was actually Mikoto's mom and now Project S is actually Project Sisters! (I think some of you figured that out before.) I'm sorry about this though.**

** I think I'm so sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as I expected, there were a few problems I had to do, but I'll still have time for this fun stuff.**

**vote for the character you want, and I'll be back If there's enough free time. Bye.**


	9. How Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! and that's the truth!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_How long?_

Mikoto's eyes were completely bloodshut and she was tapping her fingers on the table rapidly in pain. She has been struggling with herself for hours and it kept getting worse, all because of that night where she met her mother. She was in a badly lit room with only that table and an empty table in front of her, there was also a door there.

Her clothing was a white sheet with straps on her shoulders and it had the nerve to show the bullet wound, it still remained there and it still hurt even after all this.

"Why the hell did she do this to me?" She muttered, "It was six years, now she appears and she just..." There were more tears swelling in her eyes, "Damn, Why did she had to do this?" There was a knock on the door and someone appeared.

"Miss Misaka, are you feeling better?" A nurse replied.

"Yeah, just a bit." She lied, they didn't notice her crying and that didn't bothered her. The nurse replied, "There's someone who wants to see you." The electromaster sat up and walked around the table to the door. Once she stepped outside, she noticed the clear luxurious hall of the hospital, decorations of pictures were hung up on the walls, each one held a newspaper article from 2027 to 2061.

One of them said it was an article on other non-important stuff like a new island for some random project. Another one had a tag line said that There was a brand new couch where you can sit down and eat popcorn from the cusions. Not much of a good invention if you asked her.

Misaka was growing tired and expected one of her friends to show up in this hospital waiting room. If it was Koroko, she'd be appearing any second now, but all she got was her least favorite person, Accelerator. He was wearing some tuxedo and from the looks of it, he hated it.

He looked up to see his rival, and unexpectedly ran up and hugged her. "Thank god, you're alive." He whispered to her ear, " Thank god!"

"What the hell are you doing!" She pushed him away from the hug zone and was already back to her old self. She said, "You know I just hate it when you whisper at me you jerk!"

"Sorry, it's been way too long..." He said.

"But really, Why are you here? out of everyone I know, it had to be you!"

"Not just me." The White-haired pointed at the doorway, "Your paperwork has been filled so we can leave this place, You're gonna be surprised." The Railgun sighed and walked with the guy outside to the land of fresh air. The one thing that caught her by surprise was the city.

She wasn't in Academy City anymore, she was in a different country. There was still normal pieces of technology and some people were out and about during the fall time, she was very curious about this, and yet she wasn't used to it. Turning around, she saw the hospital name.

"This is the United States, isn't it?" She was given the answer with the nod of Accelerator.

"That is correct my friend," he simply smiled and loosen his t shirt collar.

"Since when the heck did this happen?" She asked.

"Since that coma." Someone said, they both looked to the right to see Kiyama sitting on the driver seat of her blue car. "I was worried you'd be dead."

"Why you..!" Mikoto walked to the car, "Why are you here, You are supposed to be in prison!"

"Yeah well, there is no more prison, didn't you hear?" The White-haired Esper walked to the car and sat in the back seat.

"No." Mikoto didn't know whether to trust this inmate or not, due to the fact she's been in prison for a month. "Should I really be trusting you Kiyama, or do I have to contact Judgment and arrest you for-"

"There is no Judgment Misaka." The Multi-Esper turned on the ignition.

"Wait, what do you mean no more Judgment?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just forcefully got in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"This!" Kiyama shoved a newspaper to Misaka's lap, which had the words, **A City Lost.** with a picture of a destroyed Academy City on the front page. "What The hell happened?"

"Everything, you've been in a coma for a month." the used-to-be inmate got the car moving on the road.

"What!?" Misaka shouted, "A month?"

Kiyama replied to her, "Yes, so much changed since then. Academy City was bombed after going into Lockdown within Seventeen hours, but Frenda and her operatives escaped with hostages."

"Who is Frenda?"

"I'll give you a hint, she's a blonde girl who was captured earlier that day." the white-haired Esper said.

"What!?"

Kiyama continued, "I'm afraid so, She was kickstarting Project Sisters after Gensei died, then she had her forces invaded Judgment headquarters and take most of them hostage, even some of your friends were captured as well." She sighed in a bit of dissapointment, "Is there anything else you would want to know?"

Misaka thought hard. Her friends being held in captive was the worst thing she heard about, right near being in a month long coma, but there were so many stuff that worried her after going through all this, she had to know what happened while she was gone. "Are my friends still alive?"

"We don't know, Shiari survived getting shot at, and your friend Touma was captured as well. Uriharu and Saten were taken by sheer force and are being used for something. I'm sorry about that."

She explained more, "Since that month, only a few have their power levels increase by one. we're not one of them, but one of your friends has become a Level 3, Frenda, well...I've dragged up some information, and learned that she's a total threat to this world..." She took a deep breath before saying this, "She is a Level 6."

"SHE'S A LEVEL 6!? WHAT!?" Misaka screamed in shock, "There's no such thing, no one has ever reached to Level 6 before!"

"Except her, " The White-haired said, "What's more is that we learned that a level 6 is only accomplished if the Esper has gained every ability ever gained. Which means she's an-"

"All-Skill." The inmate finished, "She's an All-Skill User."

"Hey, I was supposed to say that!"

"How the hell is that supposed to be an actual thing?" Mikoto was getting more worried unfortunately, "Why is she doing this?"

"We do not know, so better move on to a different topic or else there will be even more bad news for you." He was right. too bad the next topic would definitely ruin her.

"What about my family?"

"Yep, here comes bad news!"

Misaka heard Kiyama's reply, "Well,...I'm sorry to say this, but they've changed...your father was killed trying to take back Academy city, your mother has gone missing ever since you fought her in there, she's devastated of you. and your young sister has been growing worried of you and mother three days after."

"Who's taking care of her?"

"I am, she's holding up well, and i can say that our jobs are fun."

"I wouldn't call that fun if I were you Harumi." Accelerator wasn't happy about it, "We also spent days waiting for any word of you, just be glad we were there."

"Thanks for that." Mikoto had tears coming in again, "I'm so sorry about my father, he was a good man. It's been way too long." She ended up crying all the way to the new home. Accelerator and Kiyama couldn't blame her, they kept going in silence.

* * *

Touma was just waking up from that impending darkness, this wasn't much of a bad situation, but when he saw the room he was in, yep, it was bad.

He was in a small room with a bunch of neon bars on the doorway. He was in a prison cell of some sort and it wasn't in Academy city. He looked to also see Index, feeling a bit weak and resting on the walls. "Index." Touma got to her side and tapped her head to see if she would wake up, that did the trick.

"Touma..?" She softly said and looked at his face with her glittering eyes, right before smiling and hugging him, "Touma! You're Alive!"

"Yeah, of course I am." Said boy was now uncomfortable with the hug, but he didn't stop her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." She stopped and stood in front of him, "Sorry, I just got a bit carried away. How about you?"

"Well, besides getting knocked unconscious by that snobby girl nine times, I'm alright." He turned his head to see the bars, "What were you doing this whole time?"

"Sleeping my way out, it was okay for the first few times, Those guards kept checking on us and hoping we don't escape." That was the cue, so the Guards came in. There were two showing up, and they wore matching uniforms. They had a red suit covered with body armor and their symbol was located in the middle, with a snake with eagle wings breathing out fire.

They weren't going to inspect Index and Touma though, they were heading to someone else. "What's up with them?" Touma asked.

"They're doing their usual routine, taking prisoners and bringing them to their commander." Index might be fine with this, but she wasn't one of those guys, she just ended up here just because she was in mind control of that evil girl, "I feel a bit bad for those guys though, having to be interrogated for reasons unknown."

"No kidding."

"Hey, let me go now!" That was Koroko, she was being grabbed by the arms by the guards and was dragged through the hall, they went through the room and upstairs to the large training room, inside was a bowling stage and the mastermind, Frenda.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the wonderful teleporter herself." She said, giving her a smug look, "glad you could join me in this fine morning."

"Frenda, enough of this, you kept us captive for a long while, now you're gonna pay for this!" Those words came our of Shirai's mouth.

"Oh really? And who's gonna stop me then?" She waiting for an answer, then about five seconds, she replied again, "Oh, that's right. NO ONE, so you might as well accept it."

This wasn't a good thing, Koroko never heard any mentioning of Mikoto ever since that attack on the city, so she hoped that she escaped out of there. She didn't do much but plan her way to escape this place, no location was given to where they were, so she needed to use a bit of strategy.

She said, "You're wrong, there's always gonna be someone who will rescue us."

"Well, not this time you little dweeb!" (Uh...who says that anymore?) Frenda touch end the girl's shoulder and in an instant, she disappeared and fell on the bowling alley. She wasn't able to get up thanks to the handcuffs, so she let her opponent jump to her ground, and taunt her by showing off her abilities.

The first thing she did was use her magnetism and let the bars trap Her, then she used a bit of her electricity and it shocked her a bit, she was careful enough not to knock her out with that. She let the bars go and this time tapped the cuffs and let them fall off. She used some push ability and Shirai went past two feet and crashed on the floor.

"Did you expect me to do something?" She asked in a bit of her weak state.

"Of course, see if you can hit me!" Frenda posed for battle, as Koroko stood up and held on her side. She pulled out a dart and it was blocked by the girl's force field. This time the Teleporter used her unique ability to reappear in from of her opponent and hit her face, but she did a back flip and dodged it. This time she used a bit of her magnetic skills to bring up another metal bar and threw it to the girl, she vanished quickly and returned to her sights and planned another punch, but it was blocked again.

Frenda wasn't breaking a sweat as she pushed the girl ten feet, causing her to crash on the wall, she got on her feet again and put her hand on a large stool, causing it to disappear and reappear on top of Frenda. Without hesitating, she used her hands to stop it's descent and carry it, then threw it to the other wall, nearly breaking it apart.

"Is that all you got?" She smug again, and noticed Shirai appear right behind her, she forced a kick, but it was grabbed by the Level 6. She quickly let go and at the same time, fired out a blast and send her to the rest of the cracked wall. That made her fall on the ground and stay down on it.

"Owww." She muttered, "That definitely hurts." She watched Frenda walk a bit closer to her, she heard her ask, "So, did you like that?"

"Not at all!" The Teleporter then lost conscious as the enemy walked away from her.

"Guards, bring her back to her cell, she's worthless." Said guards rushed to get the wounded girl, so the commander walked to the doorway and heading downstairs. She could hear sounds of people banging on the cells and getting electrocuted thanks to that. She arrived to a small room where there was the same exact tools like in the Watcher room in Judgment HQ, except they were sprayed on to be the enemy symbol's. Uriharu was in there, and she was crying again.

"Hey, enough!" Frenda slapped her face, and that shut her up, "I told you to keep working on the surveillance system, not drown in tears all day!"

"I'm sorry miss!" She sobbed, "I was just feeling a bit down lately."

"Well, then stop it and focus on your job!" She gave her another slap on the face and let Uriharu tap a few buttons before the Watcher activated and show the holographic screens of a city. She looked at a few of them and smiled yet again, "so far so good."

"Commander." That sound was coming from the communicator device, she got it out and heard a voice that sounded a bit like Mikoto's. "Our check on the city wphas been completed, should we go ahead and find the other Espers?"

"Yes you may, and make sure that if they fight back, you eliminate them, got it?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

**And there you go, so far It's been a month since the last chapter, and now we know that Mikoto has a young sister, (I think we all know who that is), and Frenda's a Level 6 All-Skill User, (i think I just made a new idea happen.)**

**I'm sorry for not Including The Sisters, but they will be in the next chapter, promise. I will still do work on this, and the character will be shown sometime soon.**

**See you next time! Bye!**


	10. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and That's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** _Reunion__  
_

After driving for some time, they arrived at their house. Misaka was finished drowning herself in tears and freshened up a bit, Accelerator's tuxedo was drenched with tears, and was glad he had an excuse to get rid of this. Kiyama got out of the car, "We're here." She announced, closing the car door behind her and making her way to the house.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" The White-Haired Esper asked the Level 5. All she did was nod and kept her head down a bit, expressing the fact that she was still feeling a bit sad.

"I'm alright, but please...I don't want to get any reminders if you're gonna say them."

"Okay then." The guy watched The used-to-be inmate unlocked the door and stepped in the house, inside was a large square room that had it's floorboards in wood, and the walls were decorated with light blue color, two couches were around the windows in the front, and there was two hallways, both leading to the diner room.

"Guys, welcome to your new home away from home." Kiyama said, "please make yourself at home." At those words, the two nodded and headed off to different parts of the house, only to explore it a bit, and for Misaka to find her younger sister.

The diner room had a table in the center and a television set was shown at the end of the room on top of a digital fire place. To the right of the room was a cooking area for the cook, also there was a refrigerator there and it was packed with food. Misaka walked to it and saw a bit of pictures on there. There was one drawn on with crayons, it had a figure of Misaka with lightning in her hands and smiling with her family, this was drawn about eight years ago.

She tried to ignore that image from her mid, but it was burned in quickly, so she opened the fridge up and got out a bottle of water. She closed it up, and headed for the doorway that was located next to the hallway, it lead to the upstairs floor and she that way.

It led to some sort of well cleaned attic, filled with a bunch of antiques on the floor. One of them was a decorative lamp, it was plugged in next to the bed and there was a window at the end of the room. Misaka walked close to it and saw the outside neighborhood, it was a clean sort of place and she smiled seeing all these people enjoy themselves, and here she was, in the middle of some cruddy moment of her life, she had to do something to save her friends.

"Oneesan!" Someone said. Misaka turned around to see a young girl running to her. She looked like a young version of the Electromaster, and she wore the Gekota suit she got as a gift. She also went from some certain nickname.

"Last Order!" She hugged her young twin sister softly, and brushed her hair a bit. The two sisters were smiling once they were seeing their faces once again, it was way too long since they last saw each other.

"Hey Misaka, have you seen the backyard, they have a-" Accelerator walked up the steps to see the two Misaka sisters, "uh, I'll come back." He didn't want to ruin this short reunion moment, so he decided to leave. The two didn't notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at that unknown prison of evil, things weren't looking good for the remaining good guys. Shirai was lying in pain in her cell, and Touma and Index were stuck in theirs, trying to figure something out.

"How do you think she's doing?" Index asked her friend, who was just as curious as she was.

"Not so good, I believe." he responded, "What kind of Level 4 would survive a fight with a Level 6?"

"One that only knows how to defend themselves, i'd say that."

One of the red armored guards turned around to their cell and banged it with his gun. "Quiet in there!" He shouted, then turned around to his original position.

Somewhere around the room, Saten was lying on the floor, she was gripping on her left arm which was covered in a long sleeve shirt, she was in great pain as well, but not from the Level 6 tyrant. "Why that stupid..." She muttered.

She placed her usable hand on the floor and used her knees to get herself up to a standing position. Still clutching her left hand, she walked to the cell bars, and swung her fist into it, but then shocks of electricity came and zapped the girl for a couple of seconds, before it stopped. This caused her to fall on the ground again, and be in the same position as before.

"Damn it!" She shouted, "Damn it! Why did that girl took all of us apart!"

"Saten!" That was Tessou, she was in another far cell with some random Judgment soldier, who was taking a nap. "stop banging the bars, you'll get yourself killed for that!"

"I don't think I care anymore!" Saten stood up again, "I just want to kill that-!" She got electrocuted again, and repeated the process.

"SATEN, STOP IT!" The officer cried out, nearly touching the bars by accident, Ome guard came in and banged the gun on the bars, not even getting shocked.

"Shut up in there!" He screamed, then he walked to Saten's Cell and said, "Hey kid, if I were you, I would stop doing that, because I don't want to have a 'talk' with our commander."

"Well, I do!" She was lying on the floor permanently, and wanted him To leave, but he didn't. "I want to see her!"

"You don't want to do that!" The guard pulled out a tranquilizer and pointed at Saten. "I swear, you don't want to do that!"

"What makes you think you can boss me around jerk!?" Saten got on her feet again, and walked to the evil bars. "I want to see her. NOW!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" That was the commander Frenda, she was walking through the room, and noticed the cry of Ruiko. "I specifically ordered this room to be as quiet as possible, and now we have this brat screaming for what reason?"

"Commander sir!" The guard saluted, "This girl was screaming out because she wanted to see you."

"Is that so?" The Level 6 walked to the cell, and put her hand on one of the bars, thanks to one of her abilities, she wasn't electrocuted. "You really wanted to see me you poor girl?"

Saten nodded. "Yeah, I want to talk to you about something." Standing her ground, she started breathing heavily, and looked into the girl's eyes. The bad guys looked at each other, and nodded at the same time. So the cells opened up and the girl got out and stood close to Frenda, "It's about THIS!" Quickly, Saten moved her fist and it was caught by the hand of the Level 6.

"Heh...You really thought I was going to fall for this." She smiled, and watched Saten worry in an instant. The next thing that happened was a Weird move, Frenda pulled out a pistol and it shot at Ruiko's knee, she cried out in pain and fell back in the cell clutching her injured knee. Luckily there wasn't any blood coming out, and felt intimidated and embarrassed by the girl.

"HAHAHA! You fell for it you stupid Girl!" She pointed the gun at her face and laughed, "HA! You're gonna waste my time, so enjoy your hour of humiliation." She turned away and went upstairs.

The guard's reply was, "Told you."

Back at Touma, he was witnessing that whole thing. "Man, I feel so bad for her."

"So do I." Index replied, and clutching on Her friend's arm, "If there was only something we could do."

"All we can do now is hope that someone could help us."

* * *

"What is Project Sisters supposed to be?" Mikoto was standing next to Kiyama as they were watching Accelerator play with Last Order from the balcony. "And how does that involve me?"

"Well, from what I could tell...Sisters was supposed to be part of some world changing plan Gensei had in mind," she explained, "I noticed that occasionally some patients were taken in and had their blood samples used for it...but everyone of them didn't work."

"Hey stop chasing me!" The White-haired Esper was running away from Last Order, who somehow was great at running. Mikoto laughed at this.

"So Accele told me that they kidnapped Frenda and were gonna use her for the Project, that is until you came along and replaced her as the 'volunteer'".

Mikoto said, "I never volunteered for anything like that!"

"You know what I mean Misaka. You know what I mean."

"So what did they need my blood for?"

The adult said, "They were planning to extract it and spread the whole substance to create Ten million clones."

"Ten million clones...of me?" A simple nod was all Misaka got, "How the hell does all of this involve changing the world?"

"There's a lot of reasons, and I don't think you would want to know them all." A ball was thrown from the backyard, and Misaka caught it.

"Hey, would you mind passing that back to me?" Accelerator said, reaching out near Last Order. The Electromaster smiled, and threw it, and it hit his chest. "Ow! Was that really necessary?" Last Order laughed seeing the guy get hit.

"Yeah, for all those times you punched my face!" She was taunting the guy, before the same ball hit her face, now she was getting laughed at from her sister, "oh so that's how you want it do it, huh?"

"Yeah, come on and face me like a Man!"

"For your information, I'm a girl!" The girl lunged at Accelerator and pinned him to the ground, while Last Order watched in amusement, cheering on her older sister, Kiyama smiled at this, it was good to see them have fun like they did before, but there are always distractions to stop this, and just like that, her phone ringed.

She answered, "Yes?"

"Kiyama, thank god you're still around!" That was someone's voice in the line. "Where the heck are you!?"

"We're in the same country as you are, resting In our house, why?"

* * *

"Well, because I TOTALLY HATE THIS TRUCK!"

There was a truck moving through some roads, and the drivers were now "rocking it out" in there. They were somewhere along the highways, and since some sort of event was going on, there was absolutely no cars around, not one except the truck.

"This is fun!" The driver shouted, honking the horn about four times, "I could do this all day!"

"What?" His passenger replied, because of the lois music and the horn honking, he was wearing earmuffs to block the noise, "I didn't understand what you said!"

"Of course you didn't you loser!" The truck was driving through the curves of the empty highway, they were heading to a three way path. Normally, they would just go straight while having fun, but something caught their eye.

"IT'S A PERSON, HIT THE BRAKES!" the passenger shouted right at the driver's ear and the pedal was stepped on, once that happened, the truck skidded on the road a bit, before coming to a halt.

The two guys started to breath heavily, and open the doors to see what caused them to stop in their tracks, It was a girl.

Her hair was light-brown with a small clip on it, which was a flower piece. Her eyes were glowing a bit of green and blue, and she showed no reaction to the drivers.

She wore some sort of battle armor on her, there was a steel shoulder guard on her left side, with steel padding on her front and back, the armor stretched to the wrist, where it ended by a pair of black gloves, there was also a small cape with red and black on it. The chest armor had the snake with Eagle Wings as it's symbol, there was also a gun behind her and some sort of goggles on her head.

She looked to the eyes of the truck owners and replied, "Sirs, you are forbidden to pass."

"What are you talking about?" The driver slowly walked forward from his vehicle, and reached his pocket to pull out a pistol, just in case. "We're just regular guys, what's so-?"

"Sirs, I must say that you are not allowed to pass, leave now, or I'll have to use force." The girl said again, still not showing any human emotions.

"Hey, what's going on?" The truck's back opened up and three people came out to see the mysterious person, "uh, hang on Kiyama, I'll call you back." the black hooded girl turned her cellular device off, and stood aside the group.

"Hey lady, We're trying to pass, please leave or we will use our own force!" The passenger shouted, "I'm warning you!"

"And I'm warning you the same thing!" This girl was taking no risks taking a step forward. The drivers didn't want to spend so much time in here, so they had to go with the best option.

He was about to pull out his weapon, but one of the guys from the back thought way ahead, and ran past the two. He pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it out to the girl, which exploded within contact. The gang looked shocked once that happened.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?" The two turned to the guy, who felt pretty confident with himself. "You just killed that girl!"

"Yeah, and that was awesome!" He shouted in glory, the two truck guys got in his face in anger, and complained about the explosion. But while they weren't looking, there was only one leg stuck on the road, then it started glowing blue. Magically some of the parts that were scattered around started coming back and reformed itself from the leg to the rest of the body.

Once every scattered part was forming itself to be the mysterious girl again, she opened her eyes and saw what happened. "So, that's how you want to do it then." The truck drivers yelped out loud and turned to see her again. The girl took out a rifle from her back and aimed it at the truck.

The rifle was like a regular assault rifle, but it's barrel was replaced with a long opening, with electricity coming from the gun, and the aiming scope was on the right side, where she can aim the gun. Also, to get herself battle ready, she put her goggles down and let the gun charge itself by holding the trigger.

The black hood girl saw what was going on, "EVERYONE RUN!" The group hesitated and ran away before the gun fired a heavy charge and exploded the entire truck within the seconds it was launched. The back flipped in flames and fell on the ground. The girl was actually turned you to be a clone, she was one of the Sisters in the program.

She got out a comn system, "Attention Sisters, we got a couple of espers fleeing from the scene, I'll need assistance!"

"Got it, We're on our way!"

The black hood girl was running with the rest of the group and they were passing through signs in the highway. "What the heck was that!?" the driver asked, trying to catch up.

"That was a Sister, a clone of the Project Sisters thing!" The girl said quickly, "She's out here to kill us!"

"Well, that's fun!" The group was heading to the curves of the highway, which was above the road, unfortunately for them, the Sisters were catching up. There was a black sleek helicopter coming from the sky, and they brought on the rocket launchers. A sister was riding the ariel vehicle and aiming the rockets on the targets. It fired.

"Get back, or whatever!" The five guys did their best, and luckily dodged the blast, which crippled the hovering curve of the road. The girl got back up and ran off also, the rockets were now aiming at her and they fired. The four guys either back up or got down on the floor as the rocket hit the side, the girl was pushed back from the blast, and she fell off the curve.

She landed one feet from the curve and fell hard on the road. She wasn't hurt severely, so she had no trouble getting back up, but that doesn't mean she was out of danger. Two sisters were appearing from the left and fired out shots from their Railgun weapon, she took off.

Thanks to some event, she wasn't able to hide anywhere, so running was the only option left for her. One of the Sisters whipped out her Rail Gun and fired, only to see the girl dodge it, once again, she fired, this time it managed to hit the target, but instead of electrocution, she was pushed back by the blast and fell flat on the road. She did a flip and got on her feet again.

"Great, It had to be Sisters, didn't it!" She shouted, jumping over one of the barriers that separate the cars, and ducked in cover, as a shot fired from the right side. She took off in the opposite direction this time, hoping to get any range of attack. But of course, The sisters were intelligent enough to turn around and see this opportunity to fire at her. The blast only broke most of a wall from her side, and now she got her chance.

Jumping over a barrier again, she took out a pistol and pulled it's trigger to fire at the enemies, even though it was long range, the bullets managed to hit it's target. Unfortunately they were unaffected by them, so they took aim right at the girl again. She dodged the first blast by rolling out of the way, and another shot hit the ground right in front of her, turning her head around, she noticed a vehicle moving her way.

It wasn't civilian, it was a Ground Combat Vehicle from the Military base, it was decorated with black and red design, and it had a Railgun mounted turret on top of it, a sister was on there to wield it. The girl sighed and got herself focused again, before a blast managed to get her from behind. She ran to the vehicle and stopped short, before it came charging in full speed ahead.

She backed up and then launched a fist at the vehicle, causing it to break from the front, and make enough damage to halt it's path. The Sister on top fell off and landed on her head. She quickly got up within seconds and pulled out her handgun. She fired at her target but it was stopped once it hit the girl, it deflected the bullet and it fell on the floor, not even causing a scratch or a bullet mark on her.

"Is that all you got?" She replied, leaving a smirk on her face. The sister felt infuriated in herself and aimed her pistol again, only to get blasted away from her. It came from the right, and she saw her friend, Mugino. She was running to the fight, not to do fighting though, she fired two blasts to the Sisters, pinning them down to the ground.

"Saiai!" She said, "We have to get out of here!"

"Alright!" That was her name, Kinuhata Saiai. She ran off with Mugino and they headed off to a motorcycle, Mugino started it up and Saiai hopped in and they starting driving away from the road. Back at the Sisters, one of them had a rifle in her hands and fired out something at the motorcycle, it stuck there and that was all that was needed to be done.

"Commander, this is Sister 8272026. We lost the Espers!" She said through her comnlink.

This displease Frenda, "What!? damnit, you had one job and you blew it!"

"I know, but I've set a tracking device on them, permission to follow them?"

Frenda took a moment to decide, and figured, since this girl was the one who set the device on them, that it was okay. "Ugh. Permission granted, just don't disappoint me again!"

"Yes commander, I won't."

* * *

**Well this took a while to get done.**

**so far, Misaka's young Sister is Last Order, (That is her nickname because it might be her favorite word...I think.), So far, the good guys are still in prison, and We saw the Sisters.**

**Also The Voting has now ended, the character to be revealed is Kinuhata Saiai, who got more votes than the others. congratulations! She was supposed to be revealed in the next chapter, but I guess not, so she is now revealed here!**

**sorry for not showing up a while, I'll continue sometime.**

**see you next time, bye!**


	11. More Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_More Problems__  
_

Kiyama was busy preparing a sundae for Last Order in the kitchen, just then she heard the doorbell ring. She turned her head at that sound, and called out Accelerator, who came right at that moment.

"I want you to finish this Ice Cream." She simply said. The white-Haired guy nodded, and watched her leave the kitchen.

"Okay, now let's do this." He looked at the instructions, "Place a cherry on top of the desert, psh that's easy." He said the delicious cherry very slowly on top, and just then the entire ice cream went on fire. "OH GOD, THE ICE CREAM'S ON FIRE! AHHHH!"

The door opened and Mugino and Kinuhata fell down On the wooden floor, both exhausted. Harumi said, "Took you long enough to get here."

"Hey, we were busy trying to escape a situation!" The Meltdowner got herself up, "Just be glad we're here."

"I am, Hey Mikoto, we have guests!" The used to be inmate shouted to the halls.

In the meantime, Shizuri turned to her friend, "Listen Saiai, you're gonna like Misaka, she's nice and friendly." Just then, Said character was coming with her young sister, Mikoto looked at the guests and stopped short seeing one of them.

"YOU!" She shouted, then she shot out an electric shock at Mugino, completely toasting her, she fell on the floor. Mikoto was about to charge but Kiyama grabbed her wrist, saying, "Misaka, enough! She's with us!"

"What!? She was a part of that group that made the Sisters exist, why would she be coming-!" While the Electromaster argued, the dazed Shizuri got up and brushed herself off.

"Ah, I see what you mean about her being nice." Kinuhata replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Misaka stopped arguing with Kiyama, and looked at the two newcomers to the house, "Look, just so we're clear, I don't trust either one of you." She said sharply, then pointed at Saiai, "Especially you, since I don't know you."

"Okay then, I'm fine with that." Saiai shrugged her shoulders and walked to the hall, Mugino passed by Mikoto but not before letting herself get the look from her. She arrived at the kitchen, where Accelerator was busy using the fire extinguisher to burn out the ice cream fire. "Hi Accelerator." She started off with a simple greeting, but was given a blast from the extinguisher, "Hah, hah, very funny dude."

"What are you doing here?" He asked in anger, grinding his teeth.

"I'm gonna stick around this place for a while, we're being targeted by the sisters, what are you making?"

"Some delicious ice cream." Without bothering to even change the bowl, he put another cherry on top of it, "And...Ta-Da!" Just then it went on fire again. "Aw come on!"

After sorting out three Fires (including one from the trash can and the spoon, Last Order was having her ice cream while the older people were discussing important stuff, Mikoto said, "So, your name is Saiai?"

"Yep, I'm a Level 5 Esper like yourself and I'm the most likely person to not get damaged by anything," The Hooded girl said, "nice to meet you Mikoto." She offered the Electromaster her hand, but she refused. "Hm, not much of a friendly person are you?"

"I'm friendly really, but did you seriously believe that.." She paused but she shook her head, "Never mind, what are you and Mugino doing here anyway?"

"The same reason you're here. we're trying to end Project Sisters."

"Good." Mikoto rubbed her shoulder, "The problem is that it's harder than you think it is." Saiai was apparently two years younger than Mikoto, "And to top that off, we'll be dealing with a Level 6."

"I know." The Offense girl took out something out of her pocket, it was a sewed up patch with the Snake with Eagle Wings. "And let's not forget her entire army of Clones."

"Alright, enough with the 'Be Calm' crap, cut to the chase already." Accelerator was growing impatient with the talk, "What the heck is going on with Frenda and her ten million clones of the gun-named girl."

Mikoto turned her head to him, "Really?"

"It's been a long while since I ever said a nickname, so..."

Saiai said, "Two Words...World Domination!" She put her hands together and moved them apart as if she was symbolizing the world. "Starting this Month!"

"Really? They're planning to take over the entire planet with just ten million clones?" Acceleratoe laughed, "That is the worst idea ever, Ten million robots don't have enough power to cause destruction to the world, and even if they were meant to succeed, they would have to surpass the entire country."

"They don't need to...they planned something else."

"And what might that be?" He replied coldly, taking a sip of his soda.

"By becoming the first people to land on Mars." That made the White Haired esper spit out his soda straight at Misaka and laugh so hard. "Oh god, that is freaking hilarious!"

"DID YOU HAD TO DO THAT!?" Mikoto growled whole electricity sprung out of herself, she already had her head drenched with soda juice, "DID YOU REALLY HAD TO!?"

"Calm down Misaka, you can argue with your boyfriend later-" Saiai's response was cut off as Mikoto shouted out, "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay...don't be like that." The offensive girl backed away a bit, before continuing, "As I said, they have to travel to Mars, and they could set up some random space laser thing to hit the Earth and destroy major cities. Then once that's through, it's theirs to control."

"And that's where this comes in." Kinuhata set down a newspaper on the table to show a flyer about a space mission, with the words; **Our New Journey Begins in Mars!** them it shows a shuttle standing up and it was pointing to the planet next door.

"We have Two days, and judging from the group, we'd be dead charging into a fight like this!"

"Oh, so we're gonna destroy the opportunity to travel to a new planet then..." The White-Haired Esper finally calmed down and his response was, "I'm in! We'll see how they like it if we stop their trip to Mars!"

"Wow, You're not much of a good guy, are you?" Saiai muttered to herself, then she said to Mikoto, "We could use your help, and we can stop them."

"Right, but..." The Electromaster turned her head to see her young sister having fun at the table, "There's still somethings in need to know."

"And what would that be?"

* * *

Alarms began to cry an Errie sound as soon as one of the heavily armed guatds came in, he wore a steel version of medieval armor and his helmet was completely protected, with dark sunglasses, and a cool ponytail accessory. He banged his baton on the wall very hard, and screamed, "EVERYONE, WAKE UP!"

All the prisoners woke with a shock, or groan trying to get up. The prison cells started to open up and everyone thought the same thing; run out and scream freedom, but they were quickly cuffed as soon as they stepped out, so there goes that chance. "WE'RE MOVING, GET YOUR SLEEPY HEADS UP AND WALK OUT OF HERE NORMALLY!"

Everyone started to walk calmly and they all headed in the halls, then met up to the dark abyss, also known as the basement, Index was breathing heavily again, and Touma could tell why, but even he couldn't hide the fact that he was also nervous.

Two normal guards walked up to them, with batons in their hands. "You're index?" One of them asked, the girl nodded twice, "Good, then you're coming with us!" They grabbed her hands and started dragging her away.

"No, don't do this, I don't want to see Frenda!" She cried out, Touma saw this, then ran from the line to the guards.

He rammed the first guard and fell down with him, thanks to that, the cuffs broke off, and he got himself up. The second guard swung his baton, but he grabbed it and kicked his stomach, then used his free hand to hit his face. He rushed to Index.

"Index, are you okay?" He got herself up, and she was about to burst to tears.

"Yeah, thank you." She turned her head to him, and her face was growing a little red. "Look out!" She pointed to the object coming to Touma, luckily he ducked just in time, and the object ended up hitting something else.

Frenda appeared, "Alright, what's the problem?" she shouted, causing the rest of the line of prisoners to stand still, and shudder in fear.

Touma got himself and Index up, and said, "You! We had enough of your schemes, you better have a rea-"

"Ugh, do I have to hear this again?" She covered her hands with her ears, "Guards, get them in the restraining box!" Four guards ran up past her, and one even ran to Touma and hit Touma's face.

"Touma!" Index screamed, she was hit in the face as well. The two were being carried away to one of the 'boxes' which was the back of a cargo carrying truck, and it closed on them. Koroko saw this and sighed.

"Hey Frenda!" She shouted to the tyrant, "Do you think I can join them in there?" Frenda turned around with a questioning look.

"Really? You want to join those two in there?" She put her hands on her hip, as Shirai nodded, she didn't smile as soon as she ordered two guards to run out and put her in restraints and threw her in the cargo box, they closed it quickly.

"Everyone, keep going!" She shouted, the prisoners kept moving to be trapped in the cargo box of the truck. "We don't want anyone to inspect us, do we?"

Koroko was on her side and she turned to Touma, who was trying to wake up. She said, "Guess you got a new roommate." He nod slowly. She got herself in a sitting position, and put her back to the wall. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Mikoto..." Wind was blowing on the road, Misuzu Misaka laid on her back, and starting muttering Mikoto's name, she was looking at the sky and there was a bit of tears coming up, "I'm so sorry Mikoto." She saw a small plane fly away within seconds.

She got herself up and got her phone out and started to contact someone. The phone started ringing two times, then it got picked up. "Hello, Mikoto?"

"This is Kiyama, how can I-"

"Kiyama, there's no time, can I speak to Mikoto, please!"

"Okay, no need to get rational or anything." There was footsteps heard, and then Mikoto got the phone.

"Mikoto, are you there?"

"Is this...Mom?"

The electromaster started to get tears swelling in her eyes, "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, Mikoto, I'm sorry for all of this." The mom replied, "I should've come to you when I had the chance. It's been too long since I talked to you."

"I can say the say the same thing, where were you this whole time?"

"Busy trying to thwart out the Project Sisters thing, the usual, what about you?"

Mikoto sighed, and replied, "I'm wanting to stop the clones too."

"WHAT!? That was what the mother said, "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"I know, but this is the only way to save the world from Frenda and the ten million clones of me!" Misaka struggled trying to hold the phone, she also felt a bit of stress, "I'm gonna take that risk no matter the cost!"

The mother took a second to collect herself, "Look, I could do this by myself if I have too, but i will not let my first daughter charge into a fight like this, I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either mom." Mikoto sighed, just then she heard some sound on the background. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Sorry, I have to get going, they might find me!"

"No wait!" The phone got cut off and Misaka dropped the phone on the table, she turned around to see Last Order standing on the doorway.

"Was that really mom?" She asked, quivering.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yeah." Mikoto said, then sat on the couch making her head fall down, her younger sister walked to her and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Onechan, I'm worried about mom."

"So am I Last Order, So am I."

* * *

"Sissy never really told me about you." Koroko asked Touma, he was lying on the floor with Index on his side, as the truck kept moving, "Nor did she say anything about your friend."

"Yeah, She really didn't want anything to do with me or even Accelerator." He rubbed his hands together.

"Right, so she keeps fighting you and the White-Haired dude countless times?"

"Heh, yeah. It's sometimes irritating and sometimes fun."

"Where do you think this truck is going?" Index ruined the flow of the introduction talking, because she was focusing on the problem they Were in.

"I don't know, but from the looks of those guys, it doesn't sound pleasant." Shirai tried to get herself up, but then the truck must've hit a speed bump and the gang got airborne for half a second before falling hard on the floor again. "Owww!"

"Well, there's no point of escaping at this point, we're in a truck with no way out!"

"All we have to do is wait it out." Then, as if on cue, the truck came to a slow halt and it paused. "Well, that was perfectly timed." They got up and put their ears against the wall to hear what was going on, all they heard was mumbling sounds.

Then the door opened up, a guard was standing right at it, "Hey you three!" He simply said, "You need to step outside, we're getting ourselves some gasoline." He ordered the first guy (Touma) to step out first, after that he ordered the girls to move away.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Index asked.

The guard said, "Just head over to the bench." He left the trio alone, and they did as they were told, all they could do now was watch the guard do his work. Index said, "Look at us, we're here as isolated prisoners, and so far no one else has noticed us!"

"You think they would notice?" Touma said, "Everyone's preparing for the launch to Mars." He wasn't one of those people that hated that idea, he just thought it wasn't such a good idea to go to Mars at this sort of time. "Which is the reason why we haven't been noticed for a long while."

"Someone better, or else no one is gonna know what would happen if they found some people dead or something!" Index got up for the bench, and started to walk to the guard.

"Wait index, don't talk to him, he's evil!" Touma jogged after her, and she arrived to the guard within seconds.

"Hey, I told you to stay sitting on the bench!" He replied, "I got work to do here."

"I know but.." Index smiled, "Can I please have a dollar, I want to buy something at the vending machine." Touma stopped right at the back side of the truck to see this.

"Hm...Oh, yes you can." The guard started searching for his pockets and he pulled out a key, he threw that on the ground, and got out his wallet. "Okay, here's Five dollars."

"Thank you!" just then, Touma ran out and charged the guard off his feet to the ground. They both were on the solid concrete, and Touma got the key quickly. The guard was the first to get up, but Index kicked his chest off, and he fell again, Touma got himself on his feet, and turned to see the guard getting pummeled, he tried to set his key in a perfect position, and stuck it in a keyhole.

He twisted it, and the cuffs broke. He turned his back to see the guard push aside his friend, and come after him again, he rammed him on the wall of the truck and punched his stomach, so he can fall on the ground. He grabbed the key and threw it at Index, but it dropped right near her Due to his inability to throw.

Touma got grabbed again, and he was hit to the wall again, Touma grabbed the guard's arms and head bumps his opponent, but that resulted with his head to hurt a bit. The guard wasn't stunned so he began to launched another punch at him, and he quickly dodged.

The enemy got backed to the truck and opened the door to pull out an tranquilizer, but right then, Koroko appeared right before him.

"Hello there." She said, before grabbing the gun away from him, and kicking his face to the floor. She pulled off the helmet and punched his head to knock him out.

"Thanks for that!" Touma replied, getting back up and walking to Index, "and you, that was a good plan you made there."

"That wasn't a plan Touma.." She was being honest, "I really wanted to get a snack."

"Well, still...it was a good plan." Touma unlock the cuffs, and let his friend up on her feet. "Alright Koroko, do you have a plan to escape?"

"We're not far from civilization, so we have to make our way through the plain fields and hope we could make it before sundown." She explained quickly, "But, that is if we can avoid the Sisters."

"What about your friends?" Index asked the Teleporter.

"God dammit, you're right." She clutched her fist, "We can't just leave them with that evil tyrant."

"So what do you suppose we do then?"

"I don't know, we could save our friends, but they're guarded by a couple of trained soldiers, and near a million of clones of Sissy." She brushed off her hands, "This isn't gonna be good then."

"Well, we might as well take that risk." Touma calmly said to the girls, "We're gonna save our friends and escape out of there before she can even stop us."

"Wait, are you serious?" The Teleporter gave him a worried and shocked look, "We can't go there!"

"Too bad then, our friends need us." Touma got in the truck and he started it up, the engine could be heard as soon as it started, "let's get in!"

"You don't even know how to drive!" Index and Shirai had no choice but to get In the truck and risk their lives.

"Don't worry, I'll learn how to by doing it." He started to put the car in accelerate and he was moving. But he forgot that the gas was supposed to be off on the gas filter, so it just fell off. Also, he forgot about the fact that the cargo's door was still open.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and some confusion, The next one will be longer, and also, I'm not doing so well am I? I never thought I'd get this far.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time.**

**bye.**


	12. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: even though it's an AU, I still don't own this._  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_Infiltration_

"Look, do you really want to do this?" Index and Koroko asked Touma for the last few seconds, before he noticed where their destination was.

"Sorry, but we have to." He grumbled, and turned the wheel to the left to head there. The truck was adjusted to be one of the enemy's forces, so all of them have to be moved with any sort of prisoner in there. Each one came with a navigation system to follow their coordinates and head to the exact spot where they're needed to meet up.

Right ahead was a high tech prison camp, filled to the brim with barb wire on the top of the wall, and there were two searchlights bundled up with the walls, the two gates opened, and they let the truck in. There was concrete on the floor, and there was a bunch of guards scattered around doing random stuff.

Right ahead was a wide building covered with a gray cover on it, there was two driveways to the left and right, which meant that the trucks were meant to go in, so Touma steered the vehicle and made it to the right. There was a parking lot filled with two trucks, the moving one drove to an empty space.

"Alright, is the coast clear?" He asked Koroko, she disappeared for a second, then return to her exact seat. "Yeah, it's clear." She replied, "let's move." The gang stepped out of the vehicle, and covered at the side. So far. The parking lot seemed to be normal with only three exits out of this place, the far left and right, to the middle.

Not much trucks were here so they had to provide better cover, but not much guards were on the parol, so they have to go to the entrance to the square field building, inside was most likely a terribly formed room. All there was in this place, was a grey area with a reception stand to the left, and a long hallway heading to the darkness, with a couple of doors leading somewhere else in the wall.

The trio took most of the surroundings. "Wow, this doesn't have good quality." Touma said, he looked at the reception stand, and expected someone to be there, but no one was there.

He and the others looked at the long hallway and crept forward to the darkness, then they saw a elevator door, ending the hallway.

"Someone's coming." Koroko said, pointing out to the panel with a triangle pointing upwards. Soon enough, the door made a ding sound, and the trio scattered to the reception stand as soon as the door opened up. There was two guards there.

"Look, do you really understand why doing this thing is a bad idea?" One of them replied to his companion.

"No, all we're doing is guarding a large group of fighting people, what's so bad about that?" He said.

"Yeah, I don't know actually." He walked to the reception stand, and knocked on the glass, "Hey lady, come on out."

The trio crept from behind the reception stand, and looked at each of them in question, except only one of them was gone. Then they heard some sort of sound from the other side. There was a bit of a fighting moment, and when they took a look at the other side, Koroko was punching one of their faces, and he fell down with his buddy.

"That should take care of them." she said, "Let's change into these clothes."

Index walked to one of them and put on a helmet, "This is too large for me." it completely covered her eyes, and hit the reception stand by accident.

"There's a problem, there's only two of them and three of us." Touma replied.

"Which is why someone has to stick around here." Koroko was kind of expecting to leave Touma here and let the girls do the work, but Index quickly protested, "I'll wait here." She said.

"Index, are you sure you want to do that, you could get killed?"

"Look, I can protect myself miss Shirai."

Touma then protested, "No, I don't to put you at risk."

"But Touma...You can trust me."

"Not this time, please." Touma patted Index's shoulder, "You have to go with The teleporter, I'll take care of myself out here, okay?" She nodded and offered him a little smile, before he walked out of the room. Koroko said, "Well, let's get to work."

Touma walked out and was standing out of the parking lot, before stupidly replying, "Great...I didn't think his through, did I?"

* * *

Koroko and Index were dressed in The uniforms in disguised, and were calmly waiting for the doors to open, then it did as it was told, and revealed a large room.

There was at least a whole bunch of lights at the ceiling, and three floors with large holes leading to the next one. There were small stairs leading down to the next one under it, also there was a couple of cells down there. Several guards were either guarding the place, or were arguing the fact that this was a boring job. Yeah, those kinds of people.

"Where do you think the commander is?" Index asked the Teleporter.

"How should I know?" She said, "I don't even want to know!" The two were then approached by two other guards.

"Hey Luiteninet, what are you doing here?" The skinny one said, "Weren't you going to speak to the commander?"

Shirai panicked, before responding in a grief voice, "oh uh...Well...yeah...I did, and she...said for us to take a two hour break...I think?" She had a large sweat on her head, and hoped that it worked, because she didn't remember that she was wearing a second in command uniform.

One of them said, "Oh okay!" He then turned to the room, "Hey everyone! The commander said we can take a Two hour break!" the two started to get in the elevator, just then the sounds of like seventeen guards were heading their way, Index and Koroko got out of their way and headed for the floor under them.

"Oh man, that's a lot of guards!" index said, after seeing every one of them go to the elevator. "Well that was way easier than expected." now they can both investigate and hope to find their friends.

They began by searching the first floor under them, so far three prison cells were occupied and only one of them was empty, Shirai began searching the first one to the far right.

There was about two prisoners in there, Uriharu and Saten, both of which were in the darkness. The Teleporter knocked on the cell door.

"Hey, aren't you on break?" Saten replied, turning to the 'guard.' "We're doing what you told us to do."

"Well, not anymore." Shirai did her move by teleporting from her current position to inside the cell, the prisoners were surprised, and they were happy as they saw who it was after she took the helmet off. "KOROKO!" They both ran up to her and gave her a big hug, just right before Saten got a sick feeling and fell on the floor.

"Saten, are you okay?" Her friend came to her assist, getting her on her feet.

"Yeah, I'll live." Saten was shown that she was injured, there was a bit of scars on her face, a bandage on her cheek, and a lot of marks on her legs, not to mention that she was on the verge of crying.

Koroko asked, "What happened to her?" Her friend said, "I'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here."

"Fine, but we have to get all of our other friends first." With that said, The Teleporter touched the two and they reappeared right out of the cell, she came out with them. They headed for the next cell which had the next inmate; A guy with a random person. He looked at the girl with a menacing face, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh...nothing?" They moved along, and got to the next cell, which had the most reliable rookie, Tessou.

"Hey Tessou!" The cop then turned to the cell, "Shirai, is that you?"

"Yeah, we're here to get you out of here!" The Teleporter got the rookie out of the cell quickly, and let her walk on her legs, right before moving along. "Where's Konori?"

"She's Somewhere at the compound prison," She said, "But that is going to be hard trying to get in there."

As if right on cue, The Walkie Talkie on Shirai was turned on, by someone's voice.

"Hey Shirai, are you there." That was Touma, who had one of the devices.

she picked it up, "Yeah, and just in time too, we need you to something for us."

Touma said, "and what is that?"

* * *

"Are you kidding me! I have to get to the compound prison?!" He exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. "And what for?"

"To get the commander of Judgment!" Shirai responded, "Because we can't leave her behind!"

"Ugh fine, But you owe me big time!"

"What do you-" the walkie-talkie was cut off, so that left Touma to roam the outside and get to the prison, he pulled out a small map that showed the entire top of the prison camp. So far the compound prison was most likely filled with a large square area blocking the area.

It also had a couple of watch towers around the corners of the place, there was searchlights around there as well, and they were not being used at the time, even through it was evening. There was a large gate that was conveniently opened for anyone to get through.

He took mine step to the outside and noticed that the entire crowd filled with guards was running away from there screaming "BREAK TIME!" And disappearing somewhere else.

"Wow, that was extremely helpful." Touma muttered to himself. He ran to the side of a vehicle, and peeked over to see anyone, but there was no one. He then ran his way to the walls of a small building then got his way to the compound prison's large gates, and ran in. The prison inside, only had ten big cages centered in a big field.

He ran up to them, and knocked on the first one he saw. There was no sound there, and he could only peeked in the small holes. There was a regular person in there and he was doing something with his hands. He moved to the one behind him and all it had was a regular crate...for some reason.

He moved to the other two, expecting to see the commander in one of them, but both of them had regular people, and they were sleeping. So then he went to the fifth one, and that made him reach his destination.

"Hey, Miss commander?" He said, peeking at the small hole. He could see a girl looking up to the small hole, she straightened her glasses and replied, "Hey, who are you supposed to be?" She had a chance to know him back at the original camp, but they were never given quality time.

"My name is Touma Kajimo, but that'll have to wait." He tried to force the door open, but it didn't work, "It's locked." He looked at the lock, which was a electronic combination one.

"Don't worry, I think I know it's number." Konori replied, "It might be 2054." Touma tried that out, but it didn't work, "Great, then I'm out of options then."

"Well, I can't just leave you here with the rest of these random people." He then pulled out a stick and banged at the lock twice, before letting his third attempt fail. "Damn, it's no good!"

"You might as well leave then, everyone's gonna figure out that this 'Two hour break' thing is all a fake."

"No, Your allies need you!" Touma pounded his fist on the cell and it only caused a bit of pain on it. He backed up and looked around to see if anything was useful enough to get the lock off. He ran off to one of the doors, signaling that he'll be back in a bit.

Konori just sat back down on her small Bench. "Great, looks like my time here is done." She muttered, "I still don't get it. How was I so dumb to even know that Frenda would do something like this to us?" She noticed a while ago that Frenda used the riot at Academy city and the attacks of Gensei was a setup for Project Sisters, she would've noticed, but it was too late for even her.

"Where are you Misaka?" Just then the cell door clicked open within two minutes, and Touma stood at the entrance, "And now you are free to exit." He said.

She stepped out of the cell and looked at the large gate doors, "Let's get out of here!" She and her hero raced out of the prison gate, but just then something beeped fast, she checked her foot to noticed the attachment on her leg. "Shit, I forgot about that!" Then all of the alarms started to ring out.

"Let's keep running!" Touma shouted, getting his feet moving. Right at the other building, Shirai and the others raced out of there and met up with the commander. "Oh I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged her really quickly and became focused yet again, "We have to run!"

"Attention all soldiers, we have escaping people getting out of here!" That was Frenda shouting out through the microphones somewhere. "Get your butts out here and armed your guns and stop them!"

"We can't!" one of the soldiers said, "We're on Break!"

"SERIOUSLY!? You're supposed to be getting the prisoners, not have dinner!"

"Well, sorry then." They heard Frenda growl and shout out, "Fine then, release the Sisters!" At that moment, a bit of the floor released and they revealed about ten robot sisters, all armed with Rail guns.

"Aw come on!" The prisoners headed their way to the exit of the prison, but it was closed quickly by the gates, so they went behind one of the vehicles. There was a bunch of them blasting at the cover in order to provide damage.

"We're pinned down!" Shirai said, "We can't go anywhere!"

"Oh yes we can!" Tessou replied, getting out a rifle and running out to the open, she raced through the part of the prison to get to the building as the blasts fail to hit her. She turned to the open side and fired her gun at the sisters, it managed to hit one of them, but it was easily deflected and fell on the floor as soon as it hit them.

"Great, let's move out then!" Index said, getting the other people to run out to the parking lot and dodging a charged blast on the walls. She ran out to one of the trucks and opened up the door, "Everyone, let's get in!"

Tessou fired a bit more bullets at the enemy, but they didn't do much, and a blast nearly got her as the wall crippled a bit, and made her fell on the floor. She got back up and aimed her gun, but as soon as it fired, nothing came out.

"I'm out!" she shouted, covering to her cover as the sisters heard this and walked one step closer to the enemy, Koroko heard this and ran out to the open. She appeared and kicked one of the sister's head, and took one of their rail guns, then came to Tessou. "Take this!" She threw it at her, then returned to her other friends.

"Wait, how do I even use this?" Tessou shouted, her finger was squeezing the trigger and she let it go at the exact time it was charged, and the large blast hit the five Sisters approaching here. "Oh, that's how."

"Everyone, get in!" Index shouted getting a truck to go into drive and drive up to the outside. The cargo was opened, so Tessou ran her way to the inside of the truck, and jumped herself in. She was pulled in further with Konori, Touma, Uriharu and Saten.

"Hah, nice try Frenda!" Shirai shouted in the front, as the truck droves right away to the gate, it was still closed, but right away Tessou hang on to the truck's side and fired her charged rail gun at the gates, completely blasting it off of it's hindges, and forming a path for them. The truck went past the broken gate and was now free from the terrors of the Sisters.

As that moment, Frenda ran from her office and saw this. "Dammit!" She shouted, "We almost had it!" She kicked a rock as it flew three feet from the ground, then walked to her soldiers, who were eating some food. "I told you to get this guys, but you decided to just stay here and have food."

"We were on a two hour break, our Luiteninet told us." One of them said, lying down on the floor.

"Ugh, I'll have a word with him, but in the meantime, once it's over," Frenda sharply exclaimed, "I want all of you to get set up, because we're going to get ourselves to do the mars mission."

"So we can go to mars?"

"Yes, and no," Frenda stormed off in anger, blaming herself for hiring these poor excuse for soldiers.

* * *

It was still nighttime, and at the Mikoto household, everything was okay. Unfortunately there was a Sister stalking through the night, she had her eyes sighted on the house, and the motorcycle which had the tracking system on it.

She pulled out a hunter knife and walked slowly to the house, ignoring any fact that traffic could be around here, but it wasn't. She made her move by climbing up the roof and starting her way to the backward. She landed with a heap and got her way to the door.

She looked to the corners and started to get her eyes targeted on Last Order who was sleeping on the couch right next to Mikoto, but she was just leaving her while the television was on, so she headed for a hallway and now The sister can walk through the room.

She tiptoed her way to the hallway and saw one of her targets on the chair, Mugino. She got her blade out and started to slowly make her way to her, but right then...

She was put down by Accelerator as he ran up to her and ram her to the floor, Migino looked from the chair and stood up seeing this. The sister started to break loose, but the white-haired Esper held on her aiming arm, then the Meltdowner helped out by getting her other arm.

Saiai conveniently came around the corner and noticed the sister being pinned down. She ran to her and put her hands down on the floor, "How the hell did she get here!?"

"How should I know?" Mugino said, she saw Misaka walking to the halls and noticing this.

"What's going on!" She asked.

"This is, help us out here!" Saiai got kicked in the face, and let go of the legs, Mikoto nodded and flashed out a bolt of electricity at the sister, completely frying the robot, unfortunately it got The Meltdowner and the Accelerator into the floor completely greeting electrocuted.

"Oops." She said. At that moment, Last Order woke up and noticed the robot and the two other people on the floor.

"what happened?" She asked.

"I'll explain later Last Order," Mikoto said, leaning to her young sister, "And i think you won't find it easy to believe."

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**I'm very sorry if that last part was rushed a bit, it took a while to do this one as well as the others. Don't worry, more of this will be coming along soon.**

**So Index and the others have escaped the prison of evil, and A Sister has been captured by the others, by the next chapter, we'll get to see More information.**

**I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	13. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...great.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_The plan._

Accelerator and Mugino, who still had their faces burnt after getting electrocuted by accident, finally tied the ropes on the Sister tightly, and sighed.

"That took a while" He said, sitting down on the couch right next to Last Order, "So, is she gonna wake up yet?"

"She's supposed to," Saiai walked to the Sister and tapped her head to see if there was any response, but there wasn't any. "Hey, Misaka."

"Yeah?" The electromaster came in.

"You think you can give us a hand here?"

"Oh, okay." Mikoto let a small spark out to the robotic version of her, and it instantly turned on, it first looked at it's surroundings then noticed the ropes around her. She then looked straight at Mikoto in silence, and noticed how it resembles her.

"Mikoto Misaka." The sister calmly replied, "You have obtained me prisoner, correct?"

"Uh...yeah, you could say that." Mikoto sat down right in front of the sister, for now, she was going to have to play the interrogator here. She turned to Mugino, "Can you take Last Order to bed, please?"

The girl nodded, and brought the young girl away from the room, Mikoto said, "Accelerator," he turned to her, "How do you like to do interrogation with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He brought out a seat and sat next to the sister. "Alright, let's just start this off with some answers robot." Instantly, Mikoto was regretting this decision, "Where is our friends?"

"I cannot answer that." The sister said within an instant.

"Of course you can, your our prisoner!" He remarked, "So you have to tell us all you know about Frenda and her evil plans!"

"I cannot tell you her plans, as I'm under her control."

'Guess we have to do this differently then.' Mikoto thought to herself before saying, "Is there anything we can know from you?"

"There is some things that I can tell you, but if I do, I will be shut down." The sister's unemotional face told them that she wasn't wanting that to happen. "She knows."

"Fine, But you better explain the answers clone, because we're not gonna be here all night." The white haired Esper didn't care about that, "So tell us, where are our friends?"

"I can't tell you." She was now getting out-of-character with her voice, "She will shut me down, So I can't say anything."

"Oh yeah?" The White-Haired got on his feet and started shaking the clone, "You better tell us, or else we're gonna teach you a lesson on how to tell the truth!" He kept shaking her, but Saiai stepped in and broke them apart So they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"hang on there." She replied, "You can do the lesson after we do This interrogation thing, okay?" The guy nodded, stepping aside and taking his seat again. He replied, "Fine, then you can tell us what we need to know."

The Mikoto clone nodded, she could choose between a lot of topics, but most of them had a risk. If she told anything important about the mission, she would either shut down and have her memory restarted, or she would initiate her self-destruct mode. But she really had no choice, so her memory brain started to dig up some files to say.

She started off by saying, "We were created to serve our leader, she wanted us to execute her biggest plan, so she made us and we were all made to do as she pleased." She apparently meant Gensei, but since there was no trace of him since his death, and Frenda kickstarted the Sister program, she was their leader.

"My other Sisters followed with her to fight off all of her enemies, But at the time, most of us were used to hunt down Espers, and executed them permanently."

"Which is why she was taking them prisoners, correct?" Mikoto asked the clone version of herself, it just nodded, signifying that it was true. She then asked, "You can't tell us of theif whereabouts but can you tell us how she became a level 6?" Mikoto had no reason to ask that, other than to see if the sister would react.

"She was stealing other people's abilities in the beginning, but in the end she just earned them all by coincidence. We don't know how it happened but it just did." The Sister felt like it was sweating a bit, despite the fact that it was a robot clone, "I'm running out of time." She said it out loud, and what she meant by that was that her hub was showing a countdown to shut down, "there's fifteen seconds left."

Instantly, Accelerator had started to ask his question quickly, "Great, then where are you launching your space shuttle?" He asked. Since the Misaka Sister was facing a countdown to shutting down, she had to answer all classified stuff, "At the Beach, miles away from here."

Mikoto then asked her last question, "Where is our friends?"

"They...they have escaped an hour ago, and are hiding somewhere-" The sister replied, but then all of her sudden her eyes have gone from Light Green to black, meaning that she was shut down and no longer part of the services. Mikoto and The White-Haired Esper looked at themselves and back at the Clone.

She was dead silent and perhaps there was no way she was going to wake up anytime soon, but luckily they had their information gathered and a few questions answered. Mikoto stood up and sighed, "Accelerator, I'm gonna take a shower right quick." she said out of the blue, "Take care of the Sister for me." She left.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" He said Already disagreeing with her as before, but he was stuck with this dead robot for the rest of the time. "So uh..." He felt rather awkward with her around, "You like books right?"

At Mikoto, she was about to get herself freshed up, before she noticed her young sister walking towards her, "Oonesan?" She said simply, "Who was that girl?"

"It's...well...how do I put this?" The electromaster rubbed the back of her head as she tried to figure out what to say, "Let's talk in your room." She led her young sister upstairs all the way to the attic. She noticed that it was dim in there, and the fact that there was now a piece of paper on the wall, colored in.

the picture was a young girl lying on the floor as a pool of red was flowing from the right shoulder, with two shadows away from her, one of them had taken the advantage on the enemy. This wasn't drawn by Last Order, but it was probably Kiyama.

"That was you when you got shot, wasn't it?" Last Order Said, She noticed that her older sister was looking at that picture, and looking at the girl on it, "By our own mom."

"Yeah, She said it was an accident." The girl answered, "I didn't believe her sometimes, but since we thought she died, I felt guilty." She closed her eyes, and walked to the bed to sit on it, "And that was way before you were born back then."

"I know." Last Order was smart enough to know this, so she didn't need to ask what happened, she was told this by Kiyama herself back a few days ago, she forgot about the question of the Sister. "I'm sorry if you still feel depressed about mom."

"I know, she's still out there and I want to know where." Misaka lied down and started to feel her eyes weep in tears, Last order handed her a tissue box and recieved a thanks from her, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

It was the crack of Dawn. It's been a whole while since they escaped that terrible place, and now, they were in a restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, there was people in there, enjoying their business, but most of them were hiding in the corners, because the prisoners were in the middle of the room. They were either sleeping on the tables or one the floor, exhausted from the escape, or some of them were demanding food from one of the cheeky waiters.

"Give us some food! NOW!" Tessou demanded, she was extremely tired and was yelling at the male waiter, who was even a bit worried about those guys.

"Uh, yes miss, what do you want?" He held up his little notepad to take down the orders.

"I'll take a lot of coffee, with two sugars!" There wasn't any reason for her yell still, but she wanted her coffee immediately, so the waiter rushed to the kitchen. Tessou began impatiently waiting and while that was happening, Index was lying right on the floor, she wasn't tired, but she didn't had much of her strength to sit down on the of the tables, she turned to Touma who was trying to sleep his way out of this one, because he never thought things would get weird with these prisoners.

"Hey Touma." index decided to be playful and nudge his shoulder. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Ngh, I can't, just go back to sleep." He lied, but index wasn't stopping there. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, then brought out an entire bucket of water. She immediately began pouring it all over Touma and he starfled awake.

"OH God, water, oh god, AHHHH!" He got himself off and brushed off himself from the water, but it mostly ended up drenching his shirt, he turned his annoyed gaze at Index, who was laughing herself off and she was pounding her fist on the table to express that.

"Very funny there Index." He replied, "I was trying to get some sleep, but you're not letting me do that, are you?"

"Nope?" The girl shook her head in reply. "Come on Touma, we got our freedom back for our friends, there's no need to sleep this one out."

"Yeah, unless you're the driver who stopped at like thirteen places. Why would you drive to a movie theater and hide there anyways?"

"It has tons of people there, so that was our best coverup, until we accidentally broke down the front entrance."

"Yeah, but there wasn't any good movies there." As soon as that sentence was done, someone came in. It was a young adult girl who apparently had the same hairstyle as Mikoto, and...(okay, fine it's Mikoto's mom, no need to be anonymous.).

"Uh, is this the right time or..." She turned to see most of the people panicking, and Tessou demanding her coffee. She also saw Touma and Index there, there wasn't any reason not to forget them, so she made her first move by walking to them. "Kajimo, nice to see you again."

"Do I know you?" He asked, that was what she expected him to say, she told them to sit down on one of the tables, that didn't had orange juice dripping on the sides.

"Okay, I know this may sound a bit weird," Misuzu said, "But I need your guy's help."

"Really, You need our help? For what?"

"To stop Frenda."

"Excuse me?" the two were now confused, "You need us to go stop Frenda-"

"That's not what I meant, " Misuzu got her bag off her shoulders and pulled out a mask from it. It was a mask that represented Exo. Touma looked at it and replied to her, "Wait, you're the Exo guy?"

"Well, the Exo girl if you were meaning that." The girl was gonna say something else, but Touma was still intent on the mask thing.

"You're the one who tried to attack us, nearly killed a Few people, launched a bunch of missiles that no one knew Judgment had, and were trying to kill Misaka?"

"No, no, no, no! you don't get it!" Misuzu shook her hands. "I know you might blame me for my actions, but I had a reason too! I didn't want to be exposed by Gensei, but something got over me that had to make me fight my daughter, even after killing the guy."

"Wait, you're daughter is Mikoto Misaka? The only Level 5 Esper?" Index said, a little bit stunned.

"Yes, and The Third Level 5 Esper, you mean." Misuzu moved the mask aside, and started to get into details, "I'm sorry if I managed to do cruel things back at Academy City, but I had a reason. I was thought to be dead before, so I had to hide myself from the city, and from my Daughter, so I desguised myself as a random person called Exo and my purpose was to stop any evil that wants to threaten the city."

"My first motive, was to go work for Gensei, who was planning something called Porject Sisters, their main goal was to change the world, and by that they mean to take control of it all, so I had to study these things and learn their weaknesses, but they weren't figured out. So when they were trying to make the Sisters work, they brought in some patients to take a bit of their blood and make them the Sisters'."

"All the Level 0s didn't work, so we targeted Level 4s, we caught a mystery one and took her in to do the project, but she was saved by Mikoto, and she got herself captured and used for it. I was devastated, but when I killed Gensei, I think I lost myself there. I ended up putting the city on lockdown and was unaware of the fact that Frenda was the true mastermind."

"So ever since, I ended up trying to thwart out her plans to save us all."

Index finished for her, "So that's why you came to us and want our help, right?"

"Yes."

Touma was a bit convinced, but still a bit shocked on the Mikoto thing, "Well, I can understand a bit that you're Mikoto's mom, but she's the only Level 5 Esper ever!"

"Then how do you explain me or even Frenda?" She smirked a bit, "She was a Level 5 before, but cheated her way to be a Level 6, somehow. And I was the First Level 5 in the entire city, just before Mikoto came in to my life, and all of this happened."

"Why didn't she tell us then?"

"Because she didn't know me too well when I 'died.' Anyway, you know what I'm asking you to do, right?"

Touma nodded, "We have to end Frenda's rain of terror soon, and kill her, correct?"

"No, killing isn't your style." Misuzu replied, "We have to stop her before she launches to Mars Tomorrow, or else we'll be following her for all of our existence."

"So, you want to stop the future of space travel as well?"

"Um, no." At that moment, Shirai appeared out of nowhere and by the look of her face, she was in a cheerful mood. She said, "Hey Index, Touma, I see we have a visitor here." She turned to the visitor herself, and shook her hand. "Nice to see you, even though it's a bad time."

"It's not Koroko, I was waiting for you guys."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" She knew that the two couldn't have told her even when they just met. "Did we meet up somewhere?"

"No, I think this might remind you." Misuzu took out the Exo mask, and showed it to the Teleporter, who took a few seconds to realize the truth, and when she did, she trusted herself at the girl and pinned her on the floor.

"YOU!" She shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SISSY! TELL ME NOW!"

"Koroko, get off her!" Index and Touma pulled her off the girl. "She's changed, we can tell you everything."

"No, she hurted us, so I'm gonna take her down for good!" Shirai disappeared and returned to their sights by one foot, then she lunged for the girl again, but she disappeared as well. Koroko went after her in the restaurant kitchen, and there was a massive ruckus that could be heard.

"Ugh, it's gonna be a long while before we can calm her down." Touma face palmed, and sat down on his table, waiting for this to end.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were going a bit well at the residence. Last Order was sitting next to Mikoto and was making her feel comfortable, Accelerator was doing whatever he does best, Kiyama and Saiai was chatting about something, and Mugino was sleeping.

"Those Sisters aren't gonna fight the people and They won't do something that will cause suspicion until we show up." The tough girl said. "We might need to be in disguise so we can get past them, and attack Frenda head on."

"And what kind of Disguises do you think we should have then?" Kiyama wasn't agreeing with this idea, but they had a couple of options to use, but most of them weren't so good.

"Well, I guess we could use a family kind of disguise, or we could disguised ourselves as Sisters."

"Oh really?" That was a complete second before Saiai pouted her head, that wouldn't work either, so they had to choose something else. "What do you supposed we do then, because I'm out of options!"

"We might need to use our 'stealth skills' to get in there."

"We don't have that miss 'I know exactly how to beat this bad guy and save everyone'." Saiai sarcastically.

Accelerator wanted to be helpful, so he said, "How about we ask them nicely?"

"Wow, you're definitely not a genius."

"Thank you my dear lady."

The cell phone started to ring again, and Mikoto decided to pick it up and answer the person. "Hello?"

"Um, is this Mikoto Misaka?" It was Touma's voice.

"Touma, is that you?"

"Yeah, Nice to hear your voice again." He replied, he wasn't getting much satisfaction from her doing that. "Where the hell are you?"

"Somewhere in the coast region," Mikoto said, "Just waiting to go to the coastline to stop Frenda, how about you?"

"Oh, we're heading there right now." He simply replied in the phone.

"Really? Why are you doing this, and where the hell have you been lately?"

"Long story short, we were captured, we all escaped, and we met up with your Mother who was actually Exo."

"Mom is here with you?" Last Order heard this, and turned her head to see her older sister saying that To the phone, "Can I speak to her please?"

"Not for the moment unfortunately."

"Why not!?"

"Because she's still being attacked by your teleporting friend over here." He put the phone on speaker, and the noise could be heard from somewhere in a vehicle. "This has been going on for way too long. Where should we meet up?"

"We're heading to one of the hangar bays near the coastlines, we'll be there by the evening. So wait for us there."

"Alright then, see you soon." Mikoto hung up the phone, and brought out her big bag, which she brought here for some reason. "We have to get going now, the launch is tomorrow, and we must prevent it!"

"Yay, we can finally blow stuff up tomorrow!" Accelerator said, excitedly.

"Will you just...don't get excited, I'm still wanting to arrest you once this is through. Okay!" the electric girl replied, hesitantly.

"How the heck do you still remember that?"

"Trust me," Kiyama said, getting Mugino up on her feet, "She has a strong memory occasionally."

* * *

**Okay, Here's the thing, I'm sorry for anyone who believes I didn't give some characters enough time in the spotlight again, they will get attention again soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**


	14. New mission

**A/N: okay, I just want to say sorry for not being here for so long, I just had a lot of work to do here. This chapter is just a bit short because I wanted to get things done. Very sorry, please enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Railgun/Index for reasons unknown.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_The new mission._

Somewhere there was a warehouse that was pretty much abandoned. Mikoto stood Right outside, waiting for any sign of a truck to approach her and the place. She stood there for about an hour or so, but she couldn't see anyone at all.

"Hey Mikoto, are they here?" someone from behind said, it turned out to be Accelerator. He was standing at the doorway.

She said, "No, not yet. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to check on you, just to see how you're feeling." He looked at the ground while saying this. "And, well...I can see you're feeling exactly the same as ever. That's just typical."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mikoto turned her head to him.

"I meant that, you're feeling exactly the same as before, you might be trying to block those bad memories you had about your mother, I can understand that."

"Hey! Don't bring that up, please!" Mikoto clutched her right hand and shook it near the White-Haired. "I'm still going through a hard time!"

"Okay, no need to get angry or anything!" He backed up, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"You know how I'm feeling, please just leave me by myself!"

"No, I'm not leaving you like this." He stepped closer to her,and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're still feeling bad for everything that's happened. We lost Academy City, Your mother is still missing, and there are a billion versions of yourself trying to kill us. Look, it's not all that bad, not one of our friends has died yet."

"I know, But there's still a lot of problems that I need to dealt with, My mother was special to me as well as Last Order, she's all I have left of my family."

"I understand that, but we still need to fight against our enemies and do whatever we can to destroy the future of space travel."

"Okay, I get it. You just want us to stop going to a new planet because it's bad. I get it already." Mikoto shrugged his hand. "No need to remind me."

"Well, that is my thing. Did you tell your little sister about the situation?"

"Well, yes and no. I didn't want her to worry too much, so I left out some heavy details."

Accelerator crossed his arms, "And that would probably still worry her, You might have added in one detail that probably contained more words than you thought it did."

"Maybe I did, but that's as much information that i can give her." Misaka rubbed her arm, "Maybe, I was stupid enough to even submit myself to Judgment and Anti-Skill."

"You're not stupid enough for that, you were born for it." Accelerator was actually acting a bit differently then usual, "You can help people, take down the evil bad guys, and even have me arrested at any time."

"That is true, But I'm putting myself and others at risk, I only helped because I was afriad to see one of them die. I always wanted to save people, and now look at me." She waved her arms, "I'm the one who's putting myself in danger, everyone's lives depend on us."

the White-haired Esper smiled, "And we shall save them all, just be assure that I will help you for this one time." Without even wanting it, Mikoto started hugging him in her arms, nearly on the verge of crying tears again.

She muttered "Thank you, I needed that." She stopped and stepped back a little bit, blushing red. Before anything else was said, a truck managed to come slowly to the place, and the driver, which was Touma, honked the horn.

"We're here!" He shouted. "And just in time for dinner." He hoped off the car and started to get himself straightened out. Mikoto and her rival just stood there, as their friends were now getting themselves out of the truck.

Mikoto turned her head around to the back of the truck, and saw a familiar face. "Mom!" She ran forward to her mother and gave a very tight hugs soon as she saw her, Touma and Accelerator watched.

"Good to see them together again." Touma said, but he stopped smiling as aoon as he got slapped by his enemy. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For taking way too long to even get here! I've been waiting for three hours!"

"So why did you have to do that?!"

"Because it's fun."

* * *

As soon as the little reunion settled down a bit, things were about to get serious again. Uriharu and Konori were walking through the hall, which only had few people there, and they were holding briefcases in each of their hands. They were linted silver, and were shining all over the place, they entered in a door and they were greeted by their associates, Mikoto, Kiyama, Touma, Accelerator, and Koroko.

"Welcome back Anti-Skill." She said, knowing the fact that half of their organization has died in Academy city, now their other side is their only hope. "I see that you all look better than I expected, and I would thank you for joining me in this event. As you can tell, you know what we're up against."

"We're facing against a whole army of clones of our own Level 5 Esper, and a Mad girl who wields the power of the legendary Level 6, all gaining to get to Mars to take over humanity." Uriharu finished, she walked around the table and slammed her briefcase on top of it. "So we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Here we are!" Konori pointed at the map to show their location, and at their destination. "And this is where we have to go, right there Is where the bad guys are heading to intercept the launch of the mission to Mars." She drew a big circle there. "If they can succeed, they will control the next stage of the future."

"But we have a problem." Mikoto said, interrupting the talk and walking to the map, "We have to take down an evil woman with a higher level than us, and a ton of clones involving me, which means we can easily fail."

"Which is why we need this." Uriharu opened up the case and brought out a needle which was filled with blue liquid in it, "This is the Level Lower." People gave her a weird look hearing that name, "Yeah, I know. They gave it a weird name because someone used the Level Upper name as a band, and they used the Level Downer name as a car."

"Anyways, this is a vaccine used for any Esper and it can be used to take away all of their abilities, or in short," Uriharu posed, "One shot and you're officially a Level 0!"

"Where the heck did you get that?" Touma asked the girl, "I thought they destroyed all of those things because it was being used by criminals."

"Well, this is the only one we can use, plus all of those were destroyed in the disaster event last month." Uriharu put the vaccine in the case again, and closed it.

"We also have a bunch of EMPs in the form of bombs, we can used them to take down the clone's systems and fry them for only a few seconds or more." Konori said, "We'll have to make sure the innocent people don't get caught in their crossfire. We don't want a lot of casualties."

"When are we going to attack them?" Accelerator said, "We're not gonna wait for them to do something first."

"They launch the Mars mission at the afternoon, which means if we arrive two hours early, we can get the upper hand and strike them when they're on sight."

Accelerator asked, "Can we blow up the space shuttle while we're at it?"

"No."

"Damn it!" He pouted his head, the rest of he group understand what was at task, so all they have to do was wait until tomorrow to launch their plan. Konori replied, "Okay, you all understand what we have to do, yes?"

"Yes sir!" They all said.

* * *

Sometime at night, things were settling down a little. People were now getting ready to launch their assault on the enemy tomorrow, but most were told not to intervene unless absolutely necessary. Mikoto was walking trough the warehouse and met up with her mother.

"Hi mom." She said, "Long time no see."

"Hey Mikoto, yeah, it's been way too long." She felt rather different around her daughter, "Well...how's everything been lately?"

"It's okay lately, Not much has happen."

"A lot of stuff has been happening, I can tell you're just wanting to not say anything that actually happened."

"Right..." Mikoto turned and said, "I've been waiting for you too long. Why did you run away from us?"

Misuzu stopped smiling and turned to her daughter, "I had my reasons to, I was trying to stop the Project Sisters thing, and I spent my entire time getting less information, and not much things. I don't call much, I was expecting things to go well, but well...it hasn't been lately."

"Ever since i shot your shoulder, I was believed to be dead, so I signed myself as Exo and tryed to stop whatever plan the bad guys had in the future, but I went so far as to nearly getting my own daughter killed. Then I lost everything, myself included, in the ashes of Academy City. I'm sorry." Without waiting for a response, Mikoto hugged her mom, and sobbed just a little.

"No need to apologize mom, I understand." She said, clinching to her shirt, she was thankful that she could see her mother once again, after all this time. All they had to do was to end this madness and get things back to normal again.

"HEY, YOU!" someone shouted, Mikoto turned to see the enraged Koroko charging at Mugino, the hesitant girl got pinned on the ground, "You're coming with me!"

"Koroko, get off her!" the rail gun walked to the scene and forced her friend off their partner. "She's with us."

"She has to been with us? Why?" The Teleporter replied, not even bothered to brush off the dust she got.

"We have reasons, but they got us a flyer to the mission, so we got to trust them for now." Mikoto handed her the flyer and let Mugino walk away. "Hard to believe actually."

"Yeah, I also can't believe that your mother was Exo, you should've seen me."

"Yeah, judging from your actions, I can see why not."

Last Order was sitting right next to Index, who was having fun with her, and Saten came around to see the happy people. "Nice to see things change for a bit." She muttered, but she wasn't alone.

"Yeah, it is nice." Uriharu stood next to her and surprised her just a bit, "But It's not gonna last that long."

"Uriharu, Look, I'm sorry about everything that's been happening lately." She said, "But these things happen for a reason."

"I know." She took off one flower of her hair, and gave it to Saten, then she gave her big hug and smiled through small tears. "I know..."

* * *

Mikoto was trying to sleep. She gripped the covers of her bed and shuddered in the cold, "Mom." She said to herself, "Why..." She kept rethinking about that scene, and every time she did, she felt worse.

_Flashback..._

There she was, lying on the floor and holding her right shoulder, which was where she was shot at. She was crying and feeling a lot of pain as she breathed. There stood the intruder who had his gun helded up in the air and was struggling to get his arm off of his enemy, which was Mikoto's mom.

"Mikoto, run!" She screamed, nearly about to let go of his hand, Mikoto got herself up with her free hand and started running far from the damaged car and her mother. There was a gun shot as soon as the young girl ran to a totally dangerous alley. She tripped over a barrel, and got herself back up, nearly spilling most of herself on the floor.

She heard another gunshot and she turned to find out where it came from, but she didn't had time for this, as she continued her way to escape the scene. Unfortunately for her, she was cornered by a wall, eliminating any possible exit and any openings for her to escape.

She turned around, and saw the evil robber who was walking to the terrified girl with a evil grin on his face. He was trying to look cool by walking slowly to his next victim, and pointed his pistol at her. Mikoto covered herself and closed her eyes for the end to come to her.

She waited for it...but it never came to her, she was afraid to look. Her hands trembled and she could feel a pale hand on her head. "Hey, you can look now." Someone said, her calm voice making her feel better. She still didn't look, but her face was straighten by the the calm voice.

At last she opened her eyes, and saw her savior. It was a black haired girl with short hair, and glasses on the bridge of her nose, she wore a Anti-Skill armor uniform and had a silver symbol on her neck collar.

"Look, you're gonna be okay." She smiled, smoothing the youngling's hair straight, "I promise that you're okay." She stood up and put her gun at her back, she walked away and as expected, Mikoto followed her. She got a glimpse of the unconscious robber, he was stuck to the wall, thanks to the bow from somewhere, he aslo felt electrocuted. She didn't know who did it, and it wasn't her because she was just a Level 1.

Mikoto joined up with the Anti-Skill solider, and saw the damaged car, which was surrounded by a bunch of Anti-Skill and Judgment vehicles. Mikoto's dad was being taken by the officers to the ambulance vehicle, Mikoto looked for any sign of her mother, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you." the soldier walked to one of her companions and started to inform him about something, she pointed to the alley where the robber was, and then at Mikoto. The companion went to the truck and headed to the soldier again, She instructed Misaka to head to the ambulance truck and sit on the bench.

She gave her a soft cloth and covered her wounded shoulder with it. "Thank you...for saving me." She said softly.

"It our pleasure, We're always here to up." The soldier kept smiling and tapped her head, "I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." She said.

"I just never thought this would happen..."

"Well, Then it wasn't your lucky day." the soldier hugged her and then handed her a slip Of paper. "Here, take this." It was a paper that had Judgment's logo on it, "It's best if you had this. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you to Headquarters and I'm gonna help you."

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I think you're special. In fact, you are special to me." She said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Mikoto Misaka."

"Nice name, My name is Konori Mii."

_Now..._

Mikoto woke up and took off the covers and threw them to the door. "Morning Sissy!" Koroko opened the door and was given a greeting as the bed covers slammed on her face and almost made her fall, "Sissy, why did you do that?"

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream, that's all." Mikoto got up from her bed, and dropped down a bunch of clothes from her drawer. "It was nothing new."

As soon as she finished changing her clothes to a more formal wear, she walked out of her room and joined up with a couple of her friends, who were already geared up for the fight they were going to get.

"ah, I see you're up now." Konori walked to the Railgun girl, "And just in time too, we're ready to leave." She passed a cereal bar to her to have as breakfast. "Get yourself ready Mikoto."

"There she is." Accelerator said, walking towards the girl, "The level 5 Railgun."

"Hm, what's with the tone Mister?" She asked.

"I just wanted to be friendly. but anyways, are you ready to stop this madness?"

"Yeah, anytime." Mikoto walked with accelerator to the outside, Touma was gonna tag along, but he was stopped quickly.

"Wait, Touma." It was Index, she ran to Touma and unexpectedly gave him a long kiss on the lips, hugging him tightly to herself. She let go and replied, "come back alive."

"I will." Touma gave her one last smile, before he ran with the others. There were a couple of cars moving away from the warehouse, and the heroes were in there. Some stayed with the same are house and we're going to watch the fight from the news.

Mikoto, Accelerator, Koroko, Touma, Mugino, Saiai, Misuzu and Tessou waved goodbye To their friends and they all drove off in their vehicles. Kiyama waved back to them, "Last Order, say goodbye to your sister." She said, holding her hands, but as she looked at her, she wasn't there. She checked the place but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" She asked Uriahru.

"Who?"

"Last order! She was here a minute ago!"

"Oh, well." a shy soldier came in and said, "I put her in one of the cars, and they're heading for the space shuttle launch. I kind of thought it would be fun."

"You did WHAT!?" Kiyama's eye grew red with rage, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"uh...well I-" the soldier and everyone else started to back away from the emraged girl and run away just as soon as she was in fury mode.

* * *

**I am very sorry for this, it's been way too long since I kept this up lately. Next chapter will be way long than I expected it to be, and it'll take a while to do it.**

**again, sorry and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon. Bye.**


End file.
